Soccer is a Game of Love
by Gemini3
Summary: Matt likes Mimi, but Matt is to chicken to do everything himself, so he asks his good friend Tai a favour. Tai agrees, but in order to fulfill his favour to Matt, he has to get closer to Mimi's best friend...Sora.
1. Default Chapter Title

Digimon  
Soccer is a game of Love  
  
Setting: After Dark Master Saga   
  
Tai walked down the street of his home. It was Wednesday and there's been no school 'cause it was a holiday. Tai yawned in boredom as he passed by a soccer field where a game was going on.  
Then not too long after, he looked at a figure that was coming closer and closer to him. "Sora," Tai exclaimed surprised.  
"Come play with us," Sora invited.  
"Nah, I'll probably beat you guys so bad, you'll all be crying for your mommies so I best not," Tai teased with a grin as he started to walk back.  
"Come and show us then," Sora challenged knowing he couldn't resist any challenge.  
"What did you say?" Tai asked firmly with a grin.  
"You heard me... "Captain" Sora nodded with a sarcastic gesture. Tai thought for a moment, then grinned. "Okay, but just do me a favor," Tai said confidently as he approached her.  
"Oh, and what's that Kamiya?" Sora asked playing along.  
Tai bent over and whispered in her ear. "Don't cry too hard," Tai grinned as he patted her on the back then walked to the field.  
"Oh please Tai," Sora rolled her eyes as she turned around and followed. "Hey guys!" Sora yelled to the guy's team.  
"Whatcha want Sora?" Matt asked annoyingly.  
"It seems your Captain's back," Sora replied as she pointed to Tai who was approaching his team.  
Sora's team blushed and fainted in the sight of Tai.  
"Thank God," Izzy sighed in relief. Tai took his position and reassembled them. "Okay let's go!" Tai cheered as he clapped.  
"Okay girls, if you want to win the game next Friday, you'll have to get over Tai," Sora demanded.  
"Okay," the girls replied disappointed.   
  
The game started and Tai's team had no problem scoring their first goal. All of them were practicing because the next Friday was the soccer game that would prove their skill if they won. The winning team of that game will represent the school in the provincial championship. They played until lunch. Tai's team won 2 - 1. Tai scored all the way from defense right before the buzzer.  
"Good game Sora," Tai smiled at her as he hugged her.  
"Good game Tai," Sora smiled as she hugged him back. Tai smile changed into a grin. "Don't cry now," Tai laughed while still hugging her. Sora's smile wiped off her face in a second. She whacked him at the back of the head and walked home.  
  
After the game, everyone headed home and Matt approached Tai. "Hey Kamiya!" Matt yelled out to him. "Yeah," Tai turned around. "I'll call you later I wanna tell you something," Matt reluctantly replied. "Okay see you guys," Tai waved and left for home.  
  
When Tai arrived home, he saw his dad working on the computer downstairs. He headed upstairs to the kitchen and saw his mom pouting with her arms crossed. Tai was shocked.  
"TAI!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled at Tai.  
"I was playing soccer with Sora and the others," Tai stuttered shaken by his mom's words.   
"Didn't I tell you to be home by 11:30am." his mom asked enraged.  
"Yes..." Tai answered softly.  
"And what time is it now Tai?" his mom asked firmly as she pointed to the clock without taking her eyes off Tai.  
"12:45pm." Tai replied as he looked down.  
"Tai, How am I supposed-" his mom started.  
"But it's not my fault. Sora told me to stay because-" Tai interrupted.  
"Sora? You'd rather take the order of another kid than your mother," his mom asked after interrupting Tai. "Up to your room, you're not going to have lunch today," she concluded. Tai walked to his room and slammed his door. Tai's dad came up slightly after with an odd face.  
"What happened?" Mr. Kamiya asked curiously.  
"Your son's being led astray by a woman," Mrs. Kamiya sighed as she walked into the dining shaking her head. Kari, eating her lunch, heard her mom's theory and grew curious. So she went up to his room and heard Tai talking to Matt on the phone. So she sat outside his door and listened.  
"A woman is leading my son astray?!? I must have missed something," Mr. Kamiya thought to himself.  
"So what did you want to tell me Matt?" Tai asked.  
"Oh...I like this girl...and I want you to...a...get her to like me..." Matt delayed his words. "And who's this girl Matt?" Tai backfired with a question. "...Mimi" Matt replied silently.  
Tai was shocked he fell off his bed. He liked Mimi!?!? He found that weird because he and Mimi hardly ever talked. "I guess it was because he was shy."   
"You want me, to get Mimi to like you?!? But Matt, she hates you!" Tai pointed out.  
"That's why your supposed to get her to like me you dork! Geez, are those goggles cutting off the circulation to your brain or what?" Matt groaned in annoyance.  
"I'm not wearing my goggles!" Tai replied.  
"Even worse! Now you're just plain stupid," Matt laughed hysterically.  
"Do you want me to hang up? Yeah, I could let you meet my dialtone," Tai replied sarcastically.  
"No no no, sorry but can you at least try?" Matt asked innocently.  
"I'll try," Tai sighed. "I gotta go."  
"Okay bye," Matt hung up.  
Tai took a deep breath and decided to see Sora. He exited his room and saw Kari sitting out listening. He gave her the eyebrow. "Uh...Kari? What are you doing there?" Tai asked curiously.  
"Uh... just eating," Kari replied nervously.  
"You weren't listening to my conversation with Matt did you?" Tai asked in suspicion.  
"Oh no, I wasn't listening to your conversation about how Matt likes Mimi and all that stuff," Kari nodded her head happily.  
"Alright Kari, just do everyone a favor and don't tell anyone," Tai sighed as he walked out the door.  
"Okay," Kari smiled.  
"TAI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?" Mrs. Kamiya ordered an answer.  
"Sorry mom, gotta go see you at dinner," Tai gave a fake salute.  
"Okay, but be home by 7:00pm. THIS time," his mom sighed in defeat.  
So Tai headed to Sora's place. 'Okay, what am I gonna say? Umm Matt likes Mimi and I was kinda hoping you could help me out,' Tai thought to himself. "Nah... that won't do," Tai sighed.   
Tai thought of a bunch of things to say but before he knew it, he approached Sora's house. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. To his surprise, Sora answered the door. "Tai?!?" Sora exclaimed about his visit. "What are you doing here?" Sora asked surprised.  
"Oh I was just checking on how you took the defeat," Tai teased.  
Sora grew annoyed. "Ugh!" Sora grumbled.  
"Oh don't worry. I got some tissue in my bag if you ran out you know," Tai continued. Sora was about to slam the door on him but he pushed to the door a little bit so it wouldn't close.  
"Wait! I was just kidding! You know me," Tai laughed while he spoke.  
"Alright, alright what do ya want Tai?" Sora asked impatiently.  
"I just wanted to talk to ya 'cause I was bored," Tai replied.  
"And you couldn't do that over that phone?" Sora answered back.   
"Nah, I had to get out, my mom was mad at me," Tai said embarrassed.   
"Why?" Sora asked with concern.  
"'Cause I was late coming home at 11:30 for lunch," Tai grumbled.  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Sora apologized quickly.  
"It's okay, she'll get over it," Tai smiled to not worry her.  
"Come on in!" Sora invited. "Make yourself at home," Sora said as she went into the kitchen to get some drinks. Tai sat on the couch in her living room and looked around.  
Sora went into her kitchen where her mom was already making drinks.   
"So? Who's the visitor?" Miss Takenouchi asked anxiously.  
"Oh, just Tai," Sora answered.   
"Oh? Why is he here?" Miss Takenouchi asked again in curiosity.  
"Mom, he's just bored, don't try anything," Sora warned her mom while rolling her eyes.   
Tai looked around and was getting rather sleepy until he came to this one picture on a counter he didn't see too far away. He approached it and looked at it carefully. First there was a thousands of trophies on the table. All of them were from soccer. Then in front of them all was a single picture of a cooler of water poured onto Sora. Tai laughed a little bit then shook his head. 'Sora...she'll never change.' Soon after he looked Sora came out with some iced tea on a tray. Tai immediately stood up.  
"Oh, I hope you weren't bored," Sora said worried.  
"Nope, not at all," Tai assured her. "I was just looking at your soccer collection over there," Tai pointed out.  
"Oh," Sora said giggling.  
"So, what happened in this picture here?" Tai asked pointing to the picture where a cooler of water was being poured onto Sora.  
"Well, we were at the biggest game of our lives," Sora began as she started to stand up. "Time was running out, we had ten seconds left," Sora started to run replaying the game. "I was running side with my partner assisting her. We reached to net," Sora continued. "She didn't have a good angle so she passed it to me with 2 seconds left," Sora was reaching the end. "I took the shot without aiming 'cause I was in a panic. I amazingly got it in and our team won the game!!!" Sora cheered putting her hands in the air cheering.  
Tai gave her an odd face and then gave a fake smile. "Yeah... that's good to hear," Tai said sarcastically.  
"But that wasn't all of it!" Sora continued, ignoring Tai sarcastic remark. "Then they carried me off to the stands, and poured coolers of water and ice all over me!" Sora concluded angrily.  
"Oh..." Tai said as he glanced at the iced tea beside him. "Yeah my congratulations. Why don't I pour my iced tea on you," Tai laughed with a grin.  
Sora stopped then looked at Tai, walked over and whacked Tai at the back of his head. "Don't even think it!" Sora warned him as she sat down to catch her breath. Tai unfortunately was still laughing and then fell off the couch. Tai shook his head. "Woah, okay I'm cool now," Tai said quickly then sat back on the couch. Sora looked at him with a serious face. "You done?" Sora began to crack up.  
"Yeah, I'm done...." Tai replied.  
Tai and Sora continued to talk. But Sora then realized that her mom was peeking at them from time to time and this gave her an uncomfortable feeling. She stood up, walked over t Tai and asked him quietly. "Wanna go some place else cause my mom's keeping peeking at us," Sora suggested.  
"Yeah sure no prob," Tai agreed.  
Sora then yelled out to her mom "MOM, TAI AND I ARE GOING FOR A WALK OKAY?"   
"Uh...sure you guys no problem, have fun," Ms.Takenouchi replied.  
"I'll be back before dinner," Sora told her mom, before closing the door behind her.  
"So, uh where are we going?" Tai asked in interest.  
"I don't have a clue, I just had to get out of there," Sora sighed.  
"Ha! I know how you feel," Tai chuckled agreeing with her.  
"So, why don't we go to the park, and play soccer?" Sora suggested.  
"Yeah," Tai began with a grin. "I guess some people aren't satisfied with being beaten just once," Tai shook his head sadly. Sora whacked him at the back of his head again.   
"What? What?" Tai started. "Geez Sora I know the truth hurts and all but-" Tai continued.  
"Give it up Tai!!" Sora interrupted as she whacked him over and over again.  
"Okay, sowie" Tai apologized with an innocent smile.  
They approached the soccer field. The sky was starting to turn gray, but they thought nothing of it. They started to play, Tai was beating her, (as usual) 3-2.   
"I'm gonna beat you this time Kamiya!" Sora warned, as she ran to his net.  
"Okay, if you say so," Tai replied as he waited in his net.  
Then out of nowhere, it starts to rain. It was pouring down really hard. Just like in the movies, it was really strange.  
"Oh great," Tai complained while they ran to their school.  
"Yeah, I know," Sora started. "And I was just about to beat you," She continued.  
"You wish," Tai replied as he put his jacket over the two of them.  
They were running until they reached their school. They sat near the doors, so they wouldn't get wet from the rain.  
"Aww man, I didn't see that one coming," Tai complained as he looked around.  
"Yeah, it seems like we're gonna be stuck here for awhile," Sora pointed out.  
"Even better," Tai replied sarcastically.   
"At least I'm not alone, that would suck!" Sora replied trying to be positive.  
"Plus..." Tai began smiling. "You have the privilege of being stuck with the one and only-" Tai continued.  
"Tai STOP!" Sora whined plugging her ears. Sora began whacking him.  
"TAICHI KAMIYA!" Tai concluded as Sora was hitting him.  
"Your crazy!" Sora said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.  
"Well I have about..." Tai started looking at his watch. "15 minutes till I get it from my mom," Tai sighed worried.  
"Hopefully the rain will stop by then," Sora said trying to comfort Tai.  
'I gotta ask some questions about Mimi for Matt. Now is a good time.' Tai thought to himself.  
"So, how's Mimi?" Tai asked trying to start a conversation.  
"Mimi? She's okay, the same as usual," Sora giggled.  
"And what's that?" Tai asked confused.  
"Perky, and obsessed with fashion and nails," Sora replied rolling her eyes.  
"Hmm, she hasn't changed much," Tai pointed out. "So, do you and Mimi have a lot in common?" Tai asked, throwing another question at her.  
Sora started to laugh. "No, not really," Sora replied as she continued to laugh.  
"But you guys are such good friends," Tai pointed out confused.  
"Yeah, but good friends don't always have things in common," Sora said lecturing Tai. "Mimi is just Mimi, she's always there for me when I need her, and she's so understanding," Sora continued.  
"And I bet having the crest of sincerity helps too huh?" Tai shrugged.  
"You bet," Sora replied smiling. "But she also has those annoying sides," Sora sighed.  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked confused once again.  
"Well, she's fashion crazy, nail crazy, boy crazy-" Sora began.  
"Boy crazy?!" Tai asked on Matt's behalf.  
"Yeah, I mean she talks about guys all the time," Sora complained.  
"Like who?" Tai asked anxiously.  
"I can't tell you! Mimi's my friend," Sora pointed out.  
"Right," Tai sighed.  
"But it's kinda weird..." Sora started. "She talks about all the guys, except..." Sora paused.  
"Except who?" Tai said excited. 'Now I know why girls like to gossip, it's so fun' Tai thought to himself.  
"Except...Matt," Sora concluded.  
"So, what do you think that means?" Tai asked confused.  
"Maybe nothing, I just noticed it now," Sora said calmly.  
All of a sudden the rain stopped, and then sun started to peek through the clouds.  
"Hey look!" Tai said pointing to the sun. "It stopped raining!" Tai concluded smiling.  
"Yeah, what time is it?" Sora asked.  
"Uh...we got 5 minutes to get home," Tai replied worried.  
"Great..." Sora replied sarcastically.  
"Since I'm gonna be late anyway, I might as well walk you home first," Tai suggested.  
"You sure? I don't want you to be yelled at once again," Sora gave a sad face.  
"Yeah, don't worry," Tai comforted her with his smile.  
"Alright," Sora replied, feeling sorry for Tai.  
They both started walking towards Sora's house. They continued to talk about Mimi.  
"So, do you think Mimi likes anyone?" Tai asked, trying not to give anything away.   
"Hmm...I really don't know Tai," Sora replied, trying to think about the question. "Why? Do you like Mimi?" Sora teased.  
"Me?! No way!" Tai quickly answered. "Not that there's anything wrong with Mimi," Tai corrected himself.  
"Just wondering," Sora smiled.  
"How about Matt?" Tai asked.  
"What about Matt?" Sora asked confused.  
"Well, do you think Matt likes Mimi?" Tai said rephrasing his question.  
Sora started to laugh. "Well, I don't know, I mean I'd think out of everyone in the world, you'd be the one to know who Matt likes," Sora pointed out.  
"That's true," Tai replied agreeing with Sora.  
"But to be honest with you," Sora began. "I'm don't think he does, I mean, he doesn't even talk to her, or hang out with her at games," Sora concluded.  
"Yeah, I know," Tai replied agreeing with Sora once again. "Hey, here's your house," Tai pointed out to change the subject.  
"Alright," Sora replied sighing.  
Tai walked Sora to the door and gave her a hug, and left for home.  
  
After Sora shut the door behind her, her Mom was standing right infront of her.  
"Oh! Mom! You scared me," Sora said as she tried to catch he breath.  
"So, did you have fun?" Ms.Takenouchi asked in curiosity.  
"Mom," Sora began rolling her eyes. "It was raining, fun wouldn't be the first thing that happened," Sora responded, as she headed towards the kitchen.  
"Oh, c'mon Sora," Ms.Takenouchi whined as she followed Sora. "Tell your mother what happened," Ms. Takenouchi concluded.  
"We just talked and played soccer," Sora assured her.  
"Fine," Ms. Takenouchi replied disappointed.  
"Thank you," Sora responded as she sighed in relief. "I'm going up to my room," Sora concluded.  
  
Tai thought about everything Sora said about Mimi and Matt, as he walked toward home.  
'I wonder if Matt stands a chance with Mimi,' Tai thought worried.   
He kept on thinking things like that. Things about Matt not standing a chance. He thought about it all the way home.  
"Mom, I'm home!" Tai yelled out as he opened the door. Soon he realized he didn't need to yell because his Mom was standing right infront of the door. Tai gulped.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Mrs. Kamiya asked in annoyance.  
"Uh, I had to walk Sora home, because it just finished raining, and it was along the way too," Tai assured her.  
"Oh Tai," Mrs.Kamiya sighed. "It's just that you were late this morning, and I hoped you learned you lesson, then you come home late again," Mrs. Kamiya concluded.  
"Yeah, I know Mom," Tai began. "But it rained," Tai pointed out.  
"Yes, that's why I'm not as mad as I would've been," Mrs. Kamiya replied. "Just go up to your room, and change into some dry clothes okay?" Mrs. Kamiya told him as she kissed him on the forehead.  
"Alright," Tai responded as he headed towards his room.  
When Tai left the room, his Father walked towards his Mom.  
"So, what happened?" Mr.Kamiya asked.  
"Oh, he just came home late again that's all," Mrs.Kamiya replied sighing.  
"Sora?" Mr.Kamiya asked.  
"Yeah," Mrs.Kamiya replied shaking her head in disappointment. "Do you think he-" Mr.Kamiya began.  
"I don't know what to think," Mrs.Kamiya interrupted. "I don't know if he likes her, or they're just close friends," Mrs. Kamiya concluded.  
"Oh well, I guess we'll find out sooner or later," Mr. Kamiya sighed.  
"The thing is," Mrs.Kamiya began. "I don't know if I want to find out," She finished with a small laugh.  
Kari who heard the whole thing once again, headed towards Tai's room. When she got there, she heard Tai talking to Matt on the phone again.  
"...Uh yeah I got some things about Mimi from Sora today," Kari heard her brother tell Matt.  
"Yeah so, what did she say?" Matt asked in excitement.  
"Well, buddy," Tai started to laugh.  
"What?!" Matt asked surprised.  
"You gotta talk to her man!" Tai finished before he burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
"Huh?" Matt asked confused.  
"Well, nobody thinks you like Mimi," Tai told his clueless friend.  
"So?" Matt asked. "That's good," Matt said confidently.  
"No, that's bad, Romeo!" Tai yelled.  
"Why?" Matt asked in confusion.  
"Well, if she thinks you don't like her, do you think she's gonna try to make you like her?" Tai pointed out.  
"Well Tai," Matt began.   
"What!" Tai asked in annoyance.  
"That's what I'm trying to make you do!" Matt replied. "I'm trying to make you, make Mimi like me!!" Matt yelled at his queer friend.  
"Oh yeah..." Tai replied feeling stupid. "But its Mimi we're talking about here!" Tai pointed out trying to make himself feel less stupid.  
"That's not the point!" Matt said in annoyance.  
"I know, but do you get the point of what I'm trying to say?" Tai asked.  
"Not really," Matt replied still confused.  
"Well, I'm saying you gotta talk to her, hang around her more, get to know eachother better," Tai began. "Even if I, or Sora tells her that you like her, she won't believe any of us. I may tell her all these good and wonderful stuff about you and how nice you are, she won't believe me until you act on the qualities which we gave you. You won't stand a chance if you don't even talk to her at lunch time!" Tai concluded.  
"That's true," Matt said sadly. "Thanks buddy," Matt said feeling a little better.  
"No problem," Tai began. " 'Cause I know you'd do the same for me," Tai pointed out.  
"Yeah, I would," Matt began. " That's 'cause I'm such a nice guy-"  
"Don't even try to be like me," Tai complained while rolling his eyes.  
"Sure, it really ain't my style," Matt responded.  
"Tell me about it," Tai said starting laugh.  
"Hey Tai, I gotta go," Matt began. "Gotta go eat," Matt concluded.  
"Alright, see ya at school tomorrow," Tai began. "Oh and bring your Mimi act with ya," Tai said laughing.  
"IT AIN'T AN ACT!" Matt corrected.  
"Whatever you wanna call it, just get your act together by tomorrow," Tai warned.  
"I will," Matt mumbled. "Bye,"  
"Bye," Tai responded.  
They both put down the phone. He then walked out of his room slowly to go watch something downstairs. Once he opened the door..... POOF! There was Kari standing there with an innocent but BIG smile on her face.  
"WHOA KARI!" Tai yelled as he fell backward.  
"So Tai, did you tell Matt all the details?" Kari said excitedly.  
"......."  
"Uh... Tai? You okay?" Kari asked with a slight concern in her voice.  
Tai got up slowly panting then he glanced at Kari. "Geez Kari, I think you better find yourself another hobby," Tai gasped for air while holding his heart.  
"Oh... sorry," Kari giggled a little.  
"It's okay Kari," Tai forgave Kari. "I'm sure you had something better to do than listen to my conversation with Matt and scare me half to death afterwards," Tai added sarcastically. Tai kissed her on the forehead then left to watch a movie in his living room. He lay down on his couch getting comfortable but fell asleep before the credits of the movie he was watching could finish.  



	2. Chapter 2

Digimon  
Soccer is a Game of Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day at school...  
  
"Hey Matt," Tai yells out trying to get his attention.  
"Yeah Tai?" Matt replies turning around to look at him.  
"You got your act together?" Tai says trying to keep his laughter inside.  
"Yeah, I'm ready," Matt replies confidently.  
"Alright then, she's over there," Tai says while pointing to Mimi, who is talking to Sora.  
"Oh," Matt replies starting to feel less confident.  
"What?" Tai asks, noticing his face turning down.  
"She's with Sora," Matt complains.  
"So?!" Tai begins. "You chicken?"   
"Maybe..." Matt mumbles.  
"Fine, I'll take care of her," Tai concluded.  
"Alright thanks," Matt sighs.  
"But sooner or later you'll have to talk to her with Sora around," Tai points out.  
"Yeah, but I'm not ready for that yet," Matt complains.  
"Whatever you say," Tai sighed. "Hey Sora!" Tai yells out while walking towards the two girls.  
"Oh hi Tai, what's up?" Sora asked while walking towards him.  
"I gotta ask you something," Tai replies while giving Matt the signal to go to Mimi.  
"Okay," Sora responds confused.   
"I was wondering, if you wanted to come over for dinner," Tai said quickly making up and excuse.  
"Alright..." Sora responded in confusion.  
"Great!" Tai replied playing along with his own plan. "We'll just hang out after school, and from there we'll go to my house," Tai concluded.  
"Sounds good," Sora said agreeing with Tai.  
Then the bell went off, that meant they had to switch classes.  
"Alright see ya at lunch," Sora said as she walked to class.  
"Yeah...lunch," Tai replied.  
'Great now if we hang out with Mimi and Matt after school, I can see how he's doing,' Tai thought to himself.  
  
Next was science class.  
'How boring, but I guess it's okay I mean he had science with Matt. It was the perfect time to ask him how he did with Mimi.' Tai continued to think.  
"Hey Matt," Tai greeted his buddy as he took his seat next to Matt.  
"Oh...Hi Tai..." Matt replied as he woke up from his daydream.  
'Great, only 1 minute of class has passed and he's already daydreaming!' Tai thought to himself. "I guess you must have had fun talking to Mimi," Tai began with a grin.  
"What you mean?" Matt replied confused.  
"C'mon you were daydreaming about Mimi, I know it!" Tai concluded.  
"SHHH! Not to loud people will hear you!" Matt yelled as he started to blush.  
"Like it would make a difference!" Tai began. "People will know you're in love by either hearing me say it, or looking at you RED FACE!" Tai teased.  
"SHHH!!!" Matt yelled in annoyance.  
"Taichi! Yamato!" The teacher began. "Quiet down, or I'll no choice but to send you two in the hall!" The teacher warned.  
"Sorry, it's just that Matt's in-" Tai began. But Matt who covered his mouth interrupted him.  
"Tai!!" Matt yelled.  
"Yamato!!" The teacher yelled. "Let Taichi speak!" The teacher concluded.  
"Fine," Matt mumbled. "I know your gonna say in LOVE Tai, please don't," Matt whispered to Tai.  
"Well!" The teacher said who was starting to get impatient.  
Tai stood up. "It's just that..." Tai started to grin.  
"It's just what?!" The teacher said in annoyance.  
"It's just that Matt's...inSANE!" Tai concluded as he began to laugh.  
"That's it! The both of you out in the hall!" The teacher yelled to the both of them.  
Tai laughed all the way to the hall, but Matt was frowning at Tai all the way to the hall.  
"Smart move Tai!" Matt yelled in disappointment.  
"What!?" Tai began still laughing. "I was just having fun," Tai finished.  
They kept on arguing and arguing, until Tai realized something.  
"You could've gave me away back there-" Matt started. "What are you waving at!?" Matt asked Tai in confusion.  
"Look, it's Sora and Mimi!" Tai said pointing to the class next door.  
"Oh, hi!" Matt whispered while waving at Mimi.  
  
Inside the girls English class...  
  
"Why do you think they're in the hall?" Mimi asked Sora.  
"Knowing Tai, I bet he got on Matt's nerves," Sora replied laughing.  
"So what did Tai want to tell you before class?" Mimi asked in curiosity.  
"Oh just if I could eat dinner at his house tonight, nothing much," Sora shrugged.  
"What do you mean, nothing much!" Mimi asked surprised.  
"I know what your saying Mimi, but Tai and I have been friends forever, and he's asking me over as friends, nothing more," Sora warned.  
"I guess so, but you never know," Mimi teased.  
"Believe me, I KNOW," Sora replied in annoyance. "I saw, you talking to Matt, what did he want," Sora teased.  
"Oh nothing, he was just talking, you know just making conversation," Mimi shrugged. "Maybe he was talking to me to so Tai could talk to you," Mimi teased back.  
"Get over it!" Sora yelled in annoyance.  
"It's just a thought," Mimi said grinning.  
"Well think of something else," Sora replied. "You never know, I mean, don't you think it's odd?" Sora asked in curiosity.  
"What's odd?" Mimi asked in confusion.  
"Matt talking to you, I mean, he never does," Sora pointed out.  
"Yeah I never thought of it like that," Mimi replied in deep thought.  
Then the bell rang.  
"Time for lunch," Sora yelled in excitement. Mimi was still thinking.  
"You okay Mimi?" Sora asked in curiosity.  
"Yeah...fine," Mimi replied snapping out of it.  
"Let's eat lunch with the guys," Sora suggested.  
"Okay," Mimi agreed.  
They saw the guys in the lunchroom. So they decided to go over.  
"Hey Kamiya," Sora yelled out as they were heading towards them.  
"Hey Sora!" Tai responded as he waved at her.  
Sora took her usual seat, next to Tai but across from Mimi.  
"Hi Mimi," Matt greeted her.  
"Oh, hi Matt," Mimi greeted him back.  
"Oh Sora's coming over to my house after school, do you guys mind if you hang out with us after school until then?" Tai asked while he gave Matt the look that meant here's you chance with Mimi.  
"Oh sure," Matt said agreeing with Tai.  
"How's about it Mimi?" Tai asked.  
"Yeah Mimi c'mon it'll be fun," Sora said agreeing with Tai.  
"Gee, I don't know," Mimi replied thinking twice.  
"Aw please Mimi," Matt said, worried she'd say no. Instead Mimi just looked at Matt with a surprised face.  
"C'mon...for me?" Matt teased with a puppy face.  
"Fine," Mimi began. "It's only 'cause I can't refuse puppy faces," Mimi replied trying to be brave.  
"Alright, if you say so," Matt shrugged.  
Tai was trying to hold his laughter, from Matt's lame ga ga goo goo "aw...for me?" act. Sora was trying to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor, because she knew there was some sort of flirtation there. So instead she looked at Tai and saw him trying to hold his laughter, so she whacked him at the back of his head. Then the bell rang.  
"Alright, that means we gotta go to class," Tai pointed out, while he stretched his arms.  
Sora and Tai were already getting up to go to class, when they realized it was just the two of them walking. They looked behind them, and saw Matt and Mimi still talking! They were talking as if nothing in the world mattered, just them. Tai was getting sick of it, so he walked over to them and repeated what he said. "Alright, that means WE gotta GO to class," Tai yelled to the two of them, who seemed to be in the same dreamland.  
"Oh yeah right," Matt replied as he snapped out of it.  
"Oh yeah, sorry," Mimi replied as she snapped out of it.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to go by quite fast. Just Matt and Tai going to the office ever and over again. Matt got on Tai's nerves this time, 'cause he kept on daydreaming. What a guy!! As for Sora they never got sent to the office, but they got in trouble because Mimi got on Sora's nerves, for...yeah daydreaming! You guessed it! Geez.  
Then the bell rang for the last time for the day.  
"Okay we gotta meet the girls outside," Tai reminded Matt, as they were heading towards the meeting place.  
"Yeah, just lemme get my act together," Matt said as he took a deep breath.  
"C'mon Matt! You aren't getting married!" Tai pointed out.  
Matt starts to laugh. "Sure feels like it," Matt said nervously.  
"Great, just wait 'till you DO get married!" Tai complained.  
"Don't even go there," Matt warned.  
"Fine, just wait 'till you finally decide to ask her out! You'll be a nervous wreck!" Tai laughed.  
"Aww now I have those butterflies," Matt said looking even more nervous.  
"Okay...I think we should walk faster," Tai suggested.  
When they reached the meeting place the girls were already there waiting for them.  
"What took you guys so long?" Sora asked looking at her watch.  
"Why? Did you miss me?" Tai teased her. Sora then walked over to Tai, with a serious face, and whacked him at the back of his head.  
"No," Sora replied as she turned around. 'That's so much fun' Sora thought to herself. When she turns around she sees Matt talking to Mimi already. 'Geez, that guy wastes no time!' She thought to herself.  
Tai turns around to talk to Matt, but then realizes he's not there either. He looks at Mimi, and sees Matt talking to her. Tai starts to laugh. 'Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?' Tai thought as he shook his head sadly. Matt and Mimi looked like they could talk forever, yet, forever is such a long time...even worse. They were just yapping and yapping they looked like a bunch of Chihuahuas. Sora and I couldn't say anything. Everytime they quieted down we tried to say something. But then they yapped away again longer each time we did that. I wonder what they were talking about; it's like they were speaking in another language. Maybe the "love" language. But what would I know.  
"So Mimi, would you like to go to the movies on Saturday?" Matt asked nervously.  
"Yeah sure," Mimi asked excitedly. "Do ya think we could eat afterwards?" Mimi suggested.  
"Yeah, why not," Matt replied agreeing with her.  
"I'm glad we got that settled," Tai said sarcastically. "Now, does anyone wanna play a game of soccer?" Tai asked. Sora immediately whacked Tai at the back of the head.  
"You're so insincere Tai!" Sora complained.  
"That's because I have the crest of courage," Tai began. "I'm suppose to be brave, not sincere!" Tai pointed out.  
"That's not the point Tai!" Sora whined. Then she whacked him again.  
"And what's that!?" Tai began. "You have the crest of love, but you keep on hitting me!" Tai concluded.  
"That's because I'm -" Sora began.  
"Alright, enough of that!!" Matt and Mimi yelled at the same time.  
"Friendship here people friendship!" Matt complained.  
"You should talk!" Tai said sarcastically.  
"That wasn't very sincere!" Mimi said defending Matt.  
"You should talk!" Tai said sarcastically.  
"Keep the love alive people! Keep the love alive!" Sora encouraged them.  
"Hey! I'm trying to be brave here Sora!" Tai argued.  
"Now that was sincere," Mimi said smiling.  
"Alright the friendship is coming back," Matt said encouraging Tai.  
"And with friendship, comes love," Sora concluded.  
"Okay people, sorry to break the lame talk, but enough already!" Tai whined.  
"Yeah I know, that was kinda lame," Sora pointed out as she began to laugh. Soon all of them were laughing. Before they knew it, Tai had to go home, with Sora. Then Matt walked Mimi home.  
Tai opened the door and this time he was on time for dinner. Tai brought Sora in and took her coat. "You can sit on the couch for a while my mom's still cooking. Tai then walked to the kitchen seeing everyone helping out to cook dinner.  
"Tai I heard you talking to someone who's here?" his mom asked anxiously.  
"Oh, just Sora," Tai replied without doubt. "And... is it okay if she stayed for dinner?" Tai asked just now!  
"Yeah! That would be great!" Kari replied quickly.  
Her parents gave her an angry glare.  
"That's if it's okay with Mom and Dad that is," Kari corrected her reply.  
"Well I would be impolite to tell her she can't stay 'cause I'm sure that's all she's here for," Mrs. Kamiya sighed.  
"And embarrassing for you and Sora," Mr. Kamiya added.  
Tai had a sigh of relief. He entered his living room and saw Sora sitting patiently on the couch. "Uh... dinner's ready so you can come in now," Tai escorted her to the table. Tai and Sora sat beside eachother and Kari on his right side. His parents sat across from them.  
Sora sat down quietly not making any conversation unless someone called upon her.  
"So Sora how long have you known Tai? And how did you two meet?" Mrs. Kamiya asked after grinning at Tai.   
"Shouldn't you already know mom?" Kari asked in confusion.  
"Well Tai doesn't really want to tell me about thee things so I was hoping I could bring it out from Sora," Mrs. Kamiya explained to Kari. Tai covered his face with his napkin and shook his head.  
Sora just smiled at Tai and gave him the face that she'll just answer.  
"Well... I met him at soccer camp and he was very sociable talking to anyone-" She started.  
"Mom can I be excused?" Tai asked not wanting to hear what Sora was saying.  
"Sit down Tai," Mr. Kamiya gave him a "I went through this so you will too" face.  
Tai continued to cover up his face and tried to ignore the conversation.  
"Continue Sora," Mrs. Kamiya replied in interest.  
"Well I've known him for... I don't really know it's been so long. How long was it Tai?" Sora asked Tai casually.  
"8 years..." Tai moaned through his hand covering his face. 'Geez what did I do to deserve this' Tai thought to himself.  
Kari laughed quietly but tried to hide it before she cracked up.  
"Oh sorry for asking all these questions. I'm just well...excited," Mrs. Kamiya explained trying to calm Sora down.  
"Oh? Why is that?" Sora asked back in curiosity.  
"Tai's never brought a girl home for dinner before you must be special," Mrs. Kamiya concluded happily.  
Tai fell off his chair in shock. 'I don't believe this' Tai whined to himself.  
"Whoa Tai, you okay?" Sora giggled a little as she helped him up.  
"Yeah I'm perfectly fine but my pride's been hurt," Tai said in a weird way. After dinner Sora stayed a little bit longer in his living room. They talked for a while.  
"So what's kinda things to you like?" Tai asked.  
"Well, Mimi and I love chocolate!!! You know the caramel filled ones with fudge covered over it? Mmmm chocolate... Mmmm," Sora imagined in her head.  
"Really?" Tai chuckled as he replied.  
Tai's parents sat and stared from the kitchen at the two kids.  
"I think it's good for Sora that Tai's there for her," Mrs. Kamiya sighed in happiness.  
"Huh? Why?" Mr. Kamiya asked cluelessly.  
"Didn't you know? Her parents are divorced and she has no man in her life," Mrs. Kamiya explained solemnly.  
"Yeah... Thank God for Tai," Mr. Kamiya added.  
Sora noticed Tai was getting uncomfortable knowing his parents were watching, so she got an idea and looked at her watch.  
"It's getting late I better go," Sora suggested.   
"Okay, do you want me to walk with you?" Tai offered.  
"No it's okay, my mom's picking me up," Sora answered. "I better get my stuff," Sora said as she went downstairs to get her bag and coat.  
Soon her mom arrived and she was knocking on the door.  
"Well that's my mom," Sora sighed. "Well, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya for having me and thanks for dinner," Sora thanked as she approached the door.  
"And it was a pleasure having you," Mrs. Kamiya answered back.  
"And thanks Tai, I had a nice time," Sora hugged him close.  
"No problem," Tai hugged back.   
Just before she left, she turned to Tai and gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. She went into her car but it didn't move.  
"So Sora, how was it?" Ms. Takenouchi anxiously turned around in the driver's seat and asked.  
"Oh please mom can we do this later?" Sora complained.  
"Come on, tell your mother," Ms. Takenouchi gave her a puppy face.  
"Uh... I tell you at home mom," Sora said trying to make her drive.  
"Oh fine," Ms. Takenouchi grumbled as she started the car home.  
Tai didn't close the door until their car was out of site. When he closed the door he turned to go to his room but saw his family smiling at him.  
"What are you all smiling about?" Tai asked confusingly.  
"Oh we're just glad you found a girl you want to be with," they continued to smile.  
"What are you talking about? Sora came over as a friend thing we're nothing more. Did I show any sign of liking her in all these 8 years?" Tai asked objecting from their statement.  
"Uh-huh," Kari replied confidently.  
"Name one," Tai pouted.  
"Well why did you always refuse to answer me when I ask questions about Sora?" Mrs. Kamiya backfired.  
"......." Tai paused. He was speechless. He just sighed. "I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow," Tai moaned sleepy.  
"See he wouldn't even answer that question," Mrs. Kamiya told the others.  



	3. Chapter 3

Digimon  
Soccer is a Game of Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Tai wake up! I'm going to be late for school," Kari whined as she shook him.  
"Okay, okay hold on," Tai groaned still with his eyes closed. He rubbed his eyes and then fell off his bed. "Woah okay, I'm up," Tai shook his head and went to the kitchen. He sat down and poured himself some cereal.  
"Tai I've been dying to ask you this question all day yesterday," Kari exclaimed after putting down her spoon.  
"Well what?" Tai bent over anxiously.  
"What's the story between you and Sora?" Kari asked firmly.  
"Oh please..." Tai leaned back. "We're just friends how many times to I have to tell you," Tai corrected her.  
"Well it's just that your always seeing her and making time for her-- " Kari tried to finish explaining.  
"That's enough of you young lady now c'mon your gonna be late for school," Tai grabbed her hand and loaded her onto the bus. "Now have a good day at school today okay?" Tai demanded.  
"You're late, you should of left 2 and a half-hours ago," Kari pointed out.  
"Really?!?" Tai explained. He looked at his watch. He was! He kissed Kari on the cheek and then rushed to get ready after she left. He ran to his bus stop and caught the bus before it left. 'Boy I'm in for it this time' Tai thought worried. He bit his nails all the way to school. He arrived right after lunch and was late for history class already. He rushed to get his books and ran into the classroom while the teacher was giving a lesson.  
The teacher was shocked not only because of him being late, but also because of his uniform. The buttons on the wrist part of his shirt weren't buttoned up, his tie wasn't tied up to his collar and his shirt wasn't tucked in properly.  
"You've got guts showing up in school after hearing from your other teachers. You missed your first and second period and now you've missed half your third period and disrupted my class with an unproper uniform," the teacher concluded. "Go to the office now!" the teacher yelled at Tai.  
Tai slouched and dragged himself to the office. "Aww...why me? I'm tired as it is..." Tai complained all the way to the office. When Tai reached the office he sat down on the so-called "waiting chair" and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, Sora showed up.  
"Hey Tai," Sora greeted him with a comforting smile.  
"Hey Sora," Tai moaned, still with his eyes closed. Then realizing who it was, he immediately opened his eyes. "Sora!?" Tai said in shock. "What are you doing here?" Tai started. "Aren't you gonna be in trouble?!" Tai concluded.  
"Just as long as I don't stay for more than...5 minutes," Sora replied.  
"Why 5?" Tai began. "Did you ask the teacher if you could tease me for 5 minutes?" Tai whined helplessly.  
"No, I asked her if I could go to the washroom," Sora replied.  
"Nice..." Tai said sarcastically. "How come when guys are on dates, and the girl has to go to the washroom, it takes them half an hour to get out?" Tai teased as he began to crack up. Sora whacked him at the statement.  
"Your insane!" Sora complained.  
"Yeah, well what are you gonna do..." Tai pointed out.  
"Go back to class, before I get in trouble," Sora said while looking at her watch.  
"Alright," Tai sighed in agreement. "Talk to you later," Tai called after her before he closed his eyes.  
"If there is a later," Sora grinned as she began to make her way back to class.  
"Promise," Tai assured her. Sora pretended not to hear him, but just smiled.  
  
Later that day, Tai began to work his way to his phys-ed class where his team had to have a practice match for the big game next Friday. Tai was playing badly because he was still pretty sleepy. Tai stood on the field rubbing his eyes.   
Matt's team had the ball and they were coming up fast. Matt was about to lose it so he blasted it with all his might. Then BANG center into Tai's face. Tai fell over on his back and still rubbed his eyes. "Huh? Did we score?" Tai asked with his eyes closed.  
"No Tai but you made a great save with your head," Izzy patted him on the back.  
"Oh really? Cool..." Tai continued to drag his voice.  
"Geez "Captain" we're not getting anywhere," Izzy complained.  
The game was set, 5-0 Matt's team won and unfortunately, after the game, Tai was awake.  
"I don't know what happened how there Tai," Matt shook his head as he whacked Tai at the back of his head.  
"SORA! How many times to I have to... Matt?!" Tai yelled as he turned around to see who hit him.  
"Sora eh? What about her? Is that the reason you lost the game?" Matt grinned as he was walking.  
"No, it's just that I slept pretty late that's all," Tai replied calmly.  
"Yeah? Thinking about Sora?" Matt gave Tai the eyebrow.  
"No, I was thinking on how to get your act together with Mimi! I mean look at you..." Tai started.  
"Don't even go there," Matt pushed him away as he walked away.  
Tai followed Matt and continued to complain with his eyes closed. "You are totally clueless," Tai continued while he followed him.   
Matt grinned as he led Tai somewhere. Since Tai's eyes were closed, he slowly left leaving Tai talking to himself.  
Sora heard someone talking behind her so when she looked it was Tai complaining with his eyes closed.  
"I don't believe you Matt I mean geez!" Tai continued yelling.  
"Um... Tai?" Sora tried to get his attention by tapping him on the shoulder.  
"Don't touch me Matt! I'm trying to tell you something!" Tai brushed Sora's hand away with his eyes still closed. "You and..." Tai started.  
"TAI!" Sora yelled in his ear.  
Tai quickly opened his eyes to see if it was who he thought it was. "Sora?!" Tai exclaimed in shock while he stepped back.  
"Tai I think you need help," Sora patted him on the back and left.  
All of a sudden, Tai heard a laugh come from the boy's change-room. Tai walked slowly to the change-room, only to see Matt rolling on the floor like a fool. Matt then calmed down seeing Tai there then stood up but still chuckling a little.  
"Smooth move Tai, your so good with the ladies," Matt patted him on the shoulder then left laughing again.  
"Let me at him!" Tai began to run after Matt.   
Izzy not too far away knew what was going on ran and tried to restrain Tai. "Tai! Calm down guy!" Izzy ordered panting a little.  
"Aww... come on Izzy let me hurt him, please," Tai begged but still enraged.  
Matt walked towards Mimi and Sora talking by their lockers.   
"Hey Matt," The two girls said at the same time.  
"Hey Mimi, Sora," Matt greeted them with a nod one at a time. "So, what's new?" Matt asked trying to make conversation.  
"Well, Sora's sleeping over at my place tonight," Mimi replied happily.  
"Oh really? Sounds like fun," Matt smiled.  
"Wanna come?" Mimi suggested giggling.  
"Me? At a girls sleep over? Ha! Not yet, ask me in a couple of years," Matt laughed. "Maybe I'll ask Tai to sleep over at my place tonight too," Matt said.  
"Not if we ask him first," Sora teased as she ran over to Tai.  
"Hmmm..." Matt grinned.  
"So...Mimi...you still we still going to the movies tomorrow?" Matt asked nervously.  
"Y-yeah," Mimi stuttered.  
"Uh so when do I pick you up?" Matt asked calmly.  
"How's about...2:00?" Mimi started. "I'm sure Sora will be gone by then," Mimi finished.  
"2 it is," Matt smiled.  
  
"Hey Tai," Sora called out as she ran towards him.  
"Hi Sora..." Tai mumbled still embarrassed.  
"Oh, you still mad about the calling me Matt thing?" Sora asked still giggling.  
"I guess you could put it that way," Tai said still thinking of how to cream Matt.  
"Oh Matt's gonna ask you to sleep over at his place tonight," Sora started. "But why don't you just sleep over at Mimi's instead, I'll be there?" Sora suggested.  
"Uh, Me?" Tai started still surprised at the question. "I think it'll be safer if I sleep at Matt's," Tai concluded.  
"Okay, suit yourself," Sora sighed.  
"But do you wanna go to the movies tomorrow?" Tai suggested.  
"Uh...I don't know, I mean I'm sleeping over at Mimi's tonight," Sora pointed out.  
"Aw c'mon, at least think about it," Tai said with a puppy face.  
"Maybe," Sora replied with a smile. "Let's go back to the others," Sora suggested.  
"Sure," Tai replied already making his way towards them.  
"Tai!" Matt yelled out. "Do ya wanna sleep over at my place tonight?" Matt asked.  
"Sure...I'll just beat you up there," Tai replied sarcastically.  
"Aw, you're still mad about that?" Matt asked surprised.  
"Not really, but hey it's still an excuse to beat you up," Tai joked.  
Sora just hit him at the back of the head. "Be nice to your friends," Sora ordered.  
"Humph," Tai pouted as he crossed his arms.  
"Baby," Mimi mumbled.  
"Okay, I'll just go home and pick up my stuff," Sora told Mimi.  
"Sure," Mimi started. "Will you walk to my place or should I pick you up?" Mimi asked.  
"Uh, I think my Mom will drop me off," Sora replied.  
"Or that too..." Mimi laughed.  
"How about you Tai?" Matt asked.  
"Uh, I'll just walk to your place," Tai mumbled.  
"Suit yourself," Matt replied.  
"That's the second time someone told me that today," Tai said surprised.  
They all went there separate ways, and went home.  
  
"Mom!" Tai yelled as he closed the door behind him. "I'm only staying here for dinner, because I'm sleeping aver at Matt's house tonight," Tai yelled to anyone who heard him as he made his way to his room.  
"Okay!" His parents said at the same time.  
When Tai got up to his room he say Kari sitting on his bed.  
"Hey Kari, did you have a good day at school today?" Tai asked as he patted her on the head.  
"Yeah...great," Kari started. "So...you're not staying home tonight?" Kari asked worried.  
"Nope," Tai replied with a sad tone, realizing Kari didn't want him to go. "But hey, I'll be back after lunch okay?" Tai said trying to reassure her.  
"Okay," Kari smiled.  
After getting his bag ready and eating dinner, Tai left for Matt's house.  
  
"Mom!" Sora yelled out, closing the door behind her.  
"Yes?" Ms. Takenouchi replied from the kitchen.  
Sora made her way to the kitchen. There she saw her mother cooking dinner.  
"Can I sleep over at Mimi's tonight?" Sora asked innocently.  
"Uh...sure," Ms. Takenouchi started. "Are you still eating dinner here?" Ms. Takenouchi finished.  
"Y-yeah," Sora stuttered, as she walked to her room to get her bags ready.  
After Dinner Ms. Takenouchi dropped Sora off at Mimi's house.  
"Hi Sora!" Mimi said as she greeted Ms.Takenouchi.  
"Hey Mimi," Sora greeted back.  
"Hello Mimi," Ms. Takenouchi smiled. "So, I'll pick you up tomorrow, right after you eat lunch?" Ms. Takenouchi asked.  
"Yeah, sure Mom," Sora replied. "Is that okay Mimi?" Sora asked looking at Mimi.  
"Y-yeah no problem there," Mimi smiled. She seemed to be drifting off into space.  
"Okay see you tomorrow," Ms. Takenouchi told Sora as she began to leave.  
"Love you Mom," Sora yelled after her. Then at that, Ms. Takenouchi took off.   
  
"Hey Matt! I made it," Tai said as he entered Matt's house.  
"I'm glad you did I wanted to talk to you," Matt said a little nervous.  
"Oh? What is it?" Tai said curiously as he set his bag on Matt's bed.  
"Uh, I'm taking Mimi to the movies tomorrow and-" Matt began.  
"And you want me to tell you everything I know about her and help get you ready?" Tai interrupted.  
"Yeah," Matt grinned.  
"Well don't give her flowers, Just give her those caramel chocolates covered with fudge, she likes those," Tai began. "Oh don't wear anything to formal, I mean it's just a movie-" Tai continued.  
"I forgot to tell you that we're going to eat afterwards," Matt interrupted.  
"Huh?!" Tai said in shock. "Eat as in snack or eat as in dinner?!" Tai continued.  
"Eat as in dinner," Matt replied reluctantly  
"HA!! Matt on a date!? What a joke!" Tai laughed.  
"Who cares! Just help me pick out something!" Matt yelled as he made his way to the closet.  
"It's gonna be kind of hard," Tai began. "What do you wear to the movies and dinner, without looking like a fool?" Tai teased.  
"You didn't have to put it that way, but I know what you mean," Matt complained.  
They both stood staring at Matt's closet for a long time. They both picked out a few things, but none of them really worked for the whole day. This outfit was okay for the movies, but didn't look right if you we going to eat dinner. Or the other way around. They were both bummed out.  
"I got it!" Tai screamed.  
"What!?" Matt said after falling off his bed.  
"Why don't you wear those baggy navy blue dress pants, with one of your oversized shirts?" Tai suggested.  
"Yeah I guess that's a possibility, but dress pants?" Matt questioned.  
"Well they're BAGGY dress pants, plus the oversized shirt won't make it look too formal," Tai began to explain. "But the oversized shirt will be okay to go for the movie!" Tai concluded.  
"Yeah, and if I fix my hair-" Matt began  
"Then it'll be perfect!" They said at the same time.  
"Tai you're the best," Matt cheered.  
"I know that," Tai grinned.  
  
The two girls made their way up to Mimi's room. When they got there Sora set her bags on Mimi's bed and started to unpack.  
"Sora you've got to help me," Mimi said a little worried.  
"With what?" Sora asked curiously.  
"I have a date tomorrow," Mimi mumbled.  
"Oh my gosh!" Sora asked in shock.  
"What!?" Mimi replied.  
"Who is it!?" Sora asked anxiously.  
"It's...it's...Matt," Mimi replied reluctantly.  
"Get out!!" Sora yelled still shocked.  
"No, it's T.K!" Mimi said sarcastically.  
"Eww!! Gross!" Sora yelled.  
"I'm just kidding," Mimi laughed.  
"I know, it's just the thought," Sora replied as she turned green.  
"Well help me pick out some stuff," Mimi said as she started to make her way to the closet. Mimi was still looking through her closet when she realized that Sora was still sitting on her bed.  
"What's wrong Sora?" Mimi asked with some kind of concern in her voice.  
"You, want me, to help you, pick out clothes, for tomorrow?!" Sora asked in shock. "But I'm the tom-boy!" Sora pointed out.  
"So? Your picking from MY clothes, not yours," Mimi replied calmly.  
"Alright, if you say so," Sora said as she made her way to her closet.  
Finally they were able to pick out something nice, for both the movie and the dinner. Mimi was going to wear a baby blue V-neck ¾ blouse, with white pants and black heals. Mimi insisted on wearing heals.  
The boys didn't have much to do after discussing what Matt should wear, how he should fix his hair, what to buy for her, what to watch, where to eat, and how to act. They were so tired after doing all that thinking that they fell asleep.  
As for the girls, they spent most of their time talking, about tomorrow. But when they were done, they just talked about anything that came to mind.  
"So Sora, I know you like somebody too," Mimi teased.  
"I don't know I'm a little confused at the moment," Sora replied.  
"Guys are confusing little things aren't they?" Mimi sighed.  
"Yeah..." Sora said drifting into dreamland.  
"Confusing or not, I know you like somebody," Mimi a little more seriously.  
"Well, yeah I really think I'm starting to like him," Sora smiled.  
"Don't' go all mushy yet, tell me who it is first!" Mimi yelled starting to get a little impatient.  
"It's Tai," Sora said still smiling.  
"TAICHI KAMIYA!?!?" Mimi yelled in disbelief.   
"What? What! What about Tai?!" Sora screamed after snapping of it.  
"You just told me you like Tai!" Mimi replied laughing.  
"I did?" Sora said confused. "I can't believe I just said that!" Sora mumbled as she covered her mouth.  
"Ha! I finally got it out of you Sora Takenouchi!" Mimi yelled cheering herself on.  
Sora didn't care, she knew that Mimi wouldn't do anything stupid now that she knew her little secret she never knew she had until now. But now the main questions were: What was she going to do about it?  
&  
Did Tai like her too?  
"Mimi you've gotta help me," Sora begged. "Now I don't know how to act around him!" Sora whined.  
"Just like you normally do around him, otherwise he'll think something's wrong with you," Mimi pointed out.  
"Right," Sora said nodding her head in agreement.  
They spent the rest of the night talking about what Sora should do about it, and sharing memories they had about the guys. They did this until they feel asleep.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Digimon  
Soccer is a Game of Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning Tai and Matt woke up earlier than usual. They went to the kitchen where Ms. Ishida had prepared breakfast for them. They sat down and ate while talking to Matt's mom.   
"So did you guys sleep well?" Matt's mom asked starting a conversation.  
"Well, we slept pretty late last night," Matt replied to his mother.  
"I know I can see the bags under your eyes guys," Ms. Ishida said in a concerned voice.  
Tai and Matt saw her concern and gave eachother a tired smile.  
"You guys better get some more sleep it's bad-" Ms. Ishida.  
"It's okay mom we're fine, but anyway, I'm gonna come home late tonight," Matt said changing the subject.  
"Huh? Why is that?" his mom asked confused.  
"Uh... I'm going to the mall with Tai around... 1:30pm and will be back at... uh... 8:00pm." Matt said quickly making up an excuse.  
"Uh... y-yeah that's right some clothes shopping and all," Tai added backing Matt up.  
"Okay... but you better be back at 8:00 sharp! You hear me!" his mom concluded.  
"We'll try," Matt replied.  
"Not good enough. Back by 8:00 or your grounded," his mom reinforced her demand.  
"Fine..." Matt sighed in agreement.  
  
Sora and Mimi on the other hand woke up pretty late at 10:00am and were in a rush to get ready and get out.  
"Oh my goodness! Look at the time!" Mimi screeched. "It's 11:00am" she pointed out.  
"And my mom's picking me up in an hour and--" Sora added.  
"Don't make it worse Sora!" Mimi interrupted her forcefully.  
Mimi rushed in the shower while Sora packed her bags.  
45 minutes later...  
Mimi got out of the bathroom still in a hurry.  
"Mimi! What took you so long!?" Sora asked her in shock.  
"What? I had to put on my body washes, my shampoos, my conditioners, and I still had to dress up and fix up my hair and I haven't put on my make-up and nailpolish," Mimi whined.  
"WHAT?!? You crazy?!?" Sora shook her endlessly.  
"No, it's hygiene!" Mimi corrected her statement.  
"Ugh... forget it, I'm going to take a quick shower before my mom comes," Sora pointed out making Mimi feel bad.  
15 minutes later...   
Sora ran out of the bathroom dragging a mist with her. "Did my mom come yet?" Sora asked Mimi while the mist clouded the area.  
"I don't know! I can't see! The mist fogged up the window and I can't even find the window!" Mimi yelled.  
Then there was a knock on Mimi's door. Mimi struggled to get to the door. When she did the mist exited the door and clouded her and Sora's mom.  
"Hmm... that smells like my shampoo," Ms. Takenouchi said sighing in comfort.  
"Oh..." Mimi said quietly. "Sora! Your mom's here!" Mimi yelled through the mist hoping Sora could hear her.  
Sora ran through the mist and came to the front door all dressed up. "Hi mom," Sora greeted her mother.  
"Okay Sora, let's go thanks Mimi for having Sora over," Ms. Takenouchi thanked her as they were leaving.  
Sora got in her car and waved to Mimi. "Bye Mimi," Sora said while her mom drove away.  
  
After breakfast the two boys went upstairs to get ready. Tai helped Matt get ready. Matt really needed the help; he was a nervous wreck! But they weren't in as bad a rush like the two girls were.  
"C'mon Matt! What's taking you so long in there!?" Tai yelled through the bathroom door.  
"I'm just nervous Tai!" Matt whined.  
"Geez, she not here! It's just me Tai!" Tai complained. "I bet Mimi isn't this nervous!" Tai yelled.  
"So are you saying she doesn't like me?" Matt said as he opened the door. He looked worried.  
"No! You dork!" Tai yelled. "I'm just saying she's probably more calm than you are," Tai said trying to calm Matt down.  
"Okay..." Matt said as he took in a deep breath.  
"What time are you picking her up again?" Tai asked while looking at his watch.  
"Uh... 1:30pm," Matt mumbled.  
"Oh that's in about 2½ hours," Tai said looking at his clock again.  
"Shoot!!" Matt yelled as he began to rush again.  
"Why did I even say anything," Tai yelled as he watched Matt run back and forth in his room.  
Before they knew it, Tai had to go home. Before he went he wished Matt good luck, and reminded him about the special chocolates, which unfortunately made him nervous again.   
  
1½ hours later...  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
'Oh my gosh, it think it's Matt,' Mimi thought to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair again. 'Luckily nobody is home,' Mimi thought to herself right before she opened the door.   
"Hi Matt," Mimi greeted him with a smile.  
"H-hi Mimi," Matt stuttered. "You ready?" Matt asked still a little nervous.  
"Yeah just let me grab my bag," Mimi replied as she reached for her bag not too far away. "Now I'm ready," Mimi laughed.  
"Alright," Matt said laughing a little.  
  
When Sora got home she went upstairs and laid there staring at the ceiling, thinking about Matt and Mimi. She looked at her clock beside her.  
'1:45pm...' She thought to herself. 'Matt must have picked her up already,' She continued this time she began to smile.  
"Sora Tai's here to see you!" Ms. Takenouchi yelled from downstairs.  
'What?! What's he doing here?' Sora thought as she made her way to the door.  
"Hey Sora," Tai greeted her with a smile.  
"Hi Tai," Sora smiled back.  
"Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to join me," Tai began. "Uh, join me in a game of soccer perhaps?" Tai finished still smiling.  
"Yeah, I'd love too!" Sora replied as she grabbed her jacket. "Bye Mom!" Sora yelled to her mother who was in the kitchen.  
"Alright, just don't stay out too late!" Ms. Takenouchi yelled back.  
"Okay," Sora replied as she closed the door.  
They talked as they made their way to the park. When they got there, Tai took his soccer ball out of his bag and started doing his exercises.  
"I guess you heard about Matt and Mimi huh?" Tai said as he was kicking the soccer ball from the left foot to the right foot.  
"Yeah, I did," Sora replied as she started running laps around the field.  
"Who would've thought," Tai said as he dropped it and blasted it into the net.  
"Yeah, I never saw that one coming," Sora nodded in agreement as she took her spot in the net.  
"So...do ya wanna go to the movies with me?" Tai asked again.  
"Hmm..." Sora began. 'Mimi said to act as if nothing happened huh?' Sora thought to herself. "Here's the deal," Sora continued. "If you get this shot in, I'll go, if you don't then I simply won't go with you," Sora concluded.  
"Hmm...a challenge," Tai grinned. "Deal," Tai replied nodding his head in agreement.  
"Oh do me one favor?" Sora asked before he began.  
"What is that?" Tai asked in curiosity.  
"Don't cry too hard," Sora teased.  
"We'll see who cries in the end," Tai grinned. Tai looked at the ball and the net. He stood there looking for a good angle. 'Knowing Sora, which way would she go?' Tai asked himself. Then he smiled. 'Here goes nothing' He sighed. He took the shot. It rebounded off the post and went in.  
Sora went straight on her knees. "That's not fair!!" Sora yelled out to Tai. Tai made his way to Sora.  
"What?! What did I do?" Tai chuckled.  
"Your suppose to let the girls win!" Sora whined.  
"But your not any ordinary girl Sora," Tai pointed out smiling.  
"What do you mean?" Sora said looking into his eyes.  
"Uh...nothing really..." Tai replied starting to feel a little weird. "So...what do you wanna watch?" Tai quickly asked to change the subject.  
"It doesn't matter to me," Sora replied as she started to stand up.  
"Alright...Romeo Must Die it is!" Tai cheered as he danced to the bus stop.  
'What a child!' Sora thought to herself. But she couldn't help but smile. 'I loved his personality. The way he always said conceited things which gave her a reason to hit him. I loved the way he always acted like a child, or the way he gets mad at little things. I just loved him, for who he was. Not because he was the captain of the boys soccer team, or because he was one of the most popular guys at school. Those are just a bonus! I'd love him just the same if he weren't the captain or one of the most popular guys in school! I also loved the way he was always there for me, and I know that if I ever needed him, he'd always be there. Just like if he needed me, I'd always be there for him. Through thick and thin, high and low. But now, all I needed, was for him to need me, and feel the same way for me, like I do for him.  
"Earth to Sora! Hey Sora! You okay?" Tai asked as he made his way to her. He sounded a little concerned.  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine," Sora replied as she awoke from her thoughts.  
"C'mon let's go!" Tai said as he pulled her to the bus stop.  
  
When they got to the mall, they saw Matt and Mimi, waiting for the movie to begin.  
"Hey, so what is this? A double date?" Mimi asked Tai.  
"Oh no, Sora and I aren't on a date," Tai assured Mimi. "Right Sora?" Tai asked her.  
"Oh...Yeah...That's right..." Sora replied sadly.  
'UGH! Only if Tai knew how much that must of hurt her! Especially since she likes him!' Mimi thought.  
"What's wrong Sora?" Tai asked Sora.  
"Nothing, I'm alright, just a little tired from soccer that's all," Sora replied making up an excuse.  
"Oh right," Tai nodded in agreement.  
Moments later, they were aloud in the movie house. Matt and Mimi sat at the near the back of the theatre, while Tai and Sora sat near the middle. The movie started and Matt and Tai were so into the movie. Sora grew tired 'cause she wasn't really a fan of action and martial arts. She then rested her head on Tai's shoulder and closed her eyes. This caught Tai's attention from the movie. He smiled but didn't move. He thought of it as a friend thing so he continued to watch the movie but tried not to move too much.  
Mimi and Matt on the other hand were enjoying the movie and laughed a lot.  
Soon the movie finished and Matt and Mimi left the theatre right away.  
Tai waited until the credits finished before he woke her up. Soon they were the only ones left in the theatre.  
Tai shook her shoulder a little. "Sora wake up," Tai whispered.  
Sora squinted has she rubbed her eyes. "Oh the movies done?" Sora yawned while she stretched.  
"Yeah... did you sleep well?" Tai asked chuckling a little.  
"Oh yeah... sorry about that," Sora said giving a fake smile.  
"It's okay," Tai smiled at her while they exited the theatre.  
Matt and Mimi were already waiting by the mall entrance outside the movie house so they could eat dinner. They went to Matt and Mimi.  
"So what took you guys so long?" Matt asked Tai in suspicion.  
"Oh, Sora just fell asleep," Tai laughed a little.  
"Really? How'd that happen?" Mimi looked at Sora who was still yawning.  
"So where do you guys wanna eat?" Matt asked them.  
"Oh no, we're not going with you," Tai began telling Matt. "I'm going to take Sora home, she looks tired. You guys go have fun," Tai concluded smiling.  
"Okay..." Mimi said waving to Tai and Sora.  
Matt and Mimi left to "Buffet King" while Tai brought Sora home.  
Tai reached her house and knocked on the door. Sora was still tired so she closed her eyes and held on to Tai's arm the whole time.  
"Hi Tai," Ms. Takenouchi greeted Tai as she opened the door.  
"Hi Ms. Takenouchi," Tai greeted back. Tai shook Sora again to wake her up. "Sora we're here," Tai said to Sora with a smile.  
"Oh," Sora opened her eyes slowly but still holding on the Tai's arm.  
"Looks like she grew sleepy in the movie house," Ms. Takenouchi giggled a little.  
"Yeah..." Tai sighed looking back at Sora.  
Sora went inside and before he left she hugged him. "Thanks Tai. I had a good time," Sora yawned as she spoke.  
"Hmm... you sure? I don't think so," Tai asked taking her yawn in mind.  
"Oh yeah, I just was very tired that's all," Sora replied quickly.  
"Okay..." Tai backed away to walk home.  
"Bye Tai," Sora waved by her door.  
"Bye Sora," Tai replied giving her a small wave.  
Sora closed the door and turned to go to her room. When she got there, her mom was sitting on her bed.  
"Sora, so what happened?" her mom asked anxiously.  
"Oh please mom, I'm already tired can we talk about this later?" Sora moaned as she opened her closet to get her clothes to sleep in.  
"Come on Sora just one thing that happened," her mom asked again.  
"Okay... we watched Romeo must die and I fell asleep," Sora answered as she went to the washroom the take a bath.  
"Fine, good enough but one day, it'll all come out," her mom said while she went to her own room.  



	5. Chapter 5

Digimon  
Soccer is a Game of Love  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Tai time to get ready for church," Kari shook him like she did every morning.  
"Geez, can I get any sleep around here?" Tai moaned while he sat up.  
"Don't worry Tai! It's a new church that's closer to our house," Kari tried to sound convincing.  
"Joy..." Tai moaned about the news.  
Tai woke up and grabbed some clothes and jumped into the shower. It was the day that he always hated but I had to do it. It was church day. That meant a whole hour of readings, sermons and oh yes, prayers.  
When they got to the church, Tai saw Matt, Mimi, and Sora in the church.  
'Crap, Mimi, Matt and Sora go to this church' Tai thought to himself.   
The mass seemed so long. Tai was so bored.  
'What kind of sermon? I didn't get it. Geez' Tai said to himself.   
Finally, the mass ended and the people all exited. Tai worked his way to the exit until he saw Matt, Mimi, and Sora heading to the exit as well. He picked up the pace a little and greeted them.  
"So how was your dinner last night?" Tai asked Matt once he reached them.  
"Oh, it was great! Except the bill... but above it all it was cool," Matt replied. "And Tai," Matt started. "Mimi and I are going out now," Matt smiled as he kissed her on the forehead. "Man Tai I owe ya," Matt referred back to Tai.  
'Huh?' Sora looked at Tai.  
"Oh, d-don't mention it," Tai stuttered starting to feel uncomfortable.  
"You deserve some credit. Wow, I mean, no one can get that close to Sora," Matt patted him on the back smiling.  
"What?" Sora asked Tai with a mad face.  
"Uh..." Tai began.  
"You used me?!? To get information about Mimi," Sora started.  
"That's not what-" Tai tried to interrupt.  
"To let Matt know how to act to impress her?!?" Sora yelled at him.  
"I didn't mean it in that way," Tai said feeling ashamed.  
Sora gave him a mad face then left to go into her car. Tai ran infront of her.  
"Wait! Sora, like I said, I didn't mean it in that way! You know I'd never hurt you!" Tai tried to explain.  
"Well guess what?! You just did!" Sora yelled pushing Tai out of her way.  
"Sora! Wait! I'm-" Tai began.  
"Don't talk to me TAICHI KAMIYA!" Sora yelled as she started to cry. Then she went into the car, and her Mom pounded on the gas pedal and went home.  
"-I'm sorry..." Tai whispered to himself still staring at the spot where Sora was standing.  
Matt approached slowly knowing what he did. "Umm... sorry Tai, I'm-" Matt stuttered.  
"It's okay Matt... I just need to be alone right now," Tai sighed trying to calm down.  
Tai went into his car and was silent all the way home. Nobody in the car wanted to talk to him, they knew that it would probably just make him even madder. When they got home, Tai didn't want to deal with any questions from anyone so he told Kari and his parents that if anyone called, except Sora tell them that he's busy. Then he went straight to his room and feel asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day of school went by really slowly and it was really quiet too. Everytime he saw Sora she'd turn her head the other direction, and totally ignore him. He tried talking to Mimi, but she didn't really want to talk to him after what he did to Sora. So all he could do was talk to his good friend Matt.  
"Matt, how can I get Sora to forgive me if she won't even talk to me?" Tai whined.  
"I don't know, but I can talk to Mimi about how sorry you are, and maybe she can talk to Sora about it," Matt suggested.   
"I don't know, isn't that the reason she's mad at me? Because she felt like I used her?" Tai pointed out.  
"Yeah, but this is different," Matt encouraged.  
"I guess," Tai sighed. "Why did she get so mad? I mean I understand why, but I can't help to think that she over-reacted," Tai pointed out.  
"Don't you get it!?" Matt asked in shock.  
"Get what?" Tai asked confused.  
"It hurt her more than it should've, but it's become more than that," Matt began. "Now, Sora likes you! And because she does, what you did hurt her more than it would've if she didn't like you!" Matt concluded.  
"Sora? Likes me?!" Tai said in shock.  
"You didn't see it?!" Matt asked even more shocked.  
"No!! That's the way she always is!" Tai complained.  
"I guess you've been concentrating more on Mimi and I than on yourself," Matt shrugged.  
"I still don't think she likes me," Tai concluded as he walked to his next class.   
Unfortunately his next class was with Sora. Tai didn't know what to do. He couldn't concentrate, how could he?! He just hurt his best friend in the whole world! She didn't look like she could concentrate either; she kept on putting her head down like she was going to cry, but held it in. I guess being in the same class, as Tai was too much for her to take.   
'I hope I wasn't too hard on him yesterday,' Sora thought to herself. "Only if he knew how much it hurt me, only if he knew...'She kept on repeating to herself.  
It seemed like forever but the bell finally rang. It was time to go to the last period of the day.  
'Okay one more class Tai, just one more class...'Tai kept on repeating to himself.   
Tai sat all alone during that class. But now that Matt and Mimi were going out, Matt sat beside Mimi. Throughout the whole class Matt and Mimi talked. Tai wished he knew what they were talking about, but for some reason he thought that they were talking about him. I guess it was because Mimi kept on looking back at him, but hey, it could just be because she was still mad at him for hurting Sora the way that he did. Tai was able to concentrate better in this class, because Sora wasn't in this one. This class went by faster than the others did. Finally the bell rang. It was time to go home.  
"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Tai yelled out as he closed the door behind him.  
"Oh, hi Tai," Mrs. Kamiya replied a little surprised. "I thought you'd be coming home a little later," Mrs. Kamiya pointed out.  
"What made you think that?" Tai asked in confusion.  
"It's just that you've been coming home later and going out a lot lately," Mrs. Kamiya concluded. Tai was silent.  
"Oh...well...I'm just a little tired today that's all," Tai said trying not to think of Sora.  
"Okay, dinner will be in a few hours, so if you have anything to catch up on you can do it now," Mrs. Kamiya suggested.  
"Sure Mom," Tai replied. 'Was she talking about Sora?' Tai thought to himself. 'Nah, I'm just getting paranoid,' Tai concluded as he made his way up to his room.  
RING! RING!  
Tai picked up the phone. "Hello?" Tai spoke into the phone.  
"Hey Tai!" The person replied.  
"Oh, hi Matt," Tai sighed.  
"What? You were expecting someone else?" Matt teased.  
"Don't even go there," Tai replied trying not to hang up the phone.  
"Tai, you know she is never going to call you," Matt began.  
"Matt-" Tai interrupted.  
"No Tai! You listen!" Matt interrupted in annoyance. Tai was silent. "Listen to me, you are not going to stay by the phone, go home early, and totally ignore Sora for the rest of your life!" Matt continued. "You are going to call her, you are going to try to talk to her at school, you are going to make some sort of effort to make things better, she deserves that!" Matt concluded.  
"But...she hates me..." Tai replied silently.  
"So?!" Matt complained. "Do you actually think by not calling her, talking to her, and ignoring her at school, is going to make her like you anymore?" Matt pointed out.  
"I don't know," Tai replied in a giving up tone.  
"You don't even like her, do you Tai?" Matt sighed.  
"No, I don't," Tai replied sadly.  
"Well, this is going to be tough," Matt began. "You best friend in the whole world likes you, and you hurt her, but you don't like her," Matt continued. "How do you make it up to her?" Matt concluded.  
"I don't know, I don't know," Tai whined.  
"Neither do I, all I can say is, don't ignore her or pretend nothing happened, or just hope she'll get over it," Matt advised.  
"Alright man," Tai replied.  
"Bye," Matt sighed.   
"See ya tomorrow," Tai replied. They both hung up the phone.  



	6. Chapter 6

Digimon  
Soccer is a Game of Love  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next day of school went by really slowly and it was really quiet too. Everytime he saw Sora she'd turn her head the other direction, and totally ignore him. He tried talking to Mimi, but she didn't really want to talk to him after what he did to Sora. So all he could do was talk to his good friend Matt.  
"Matt, how can I get Sora to forgive me if she won't even talk to me?" Tai whined.  
"I don't know, but I can talk to Mimi about how sorry you are, and maybe she can talk to Sora about it," Matt suggested.   
"I don't know, isn't that the reason she's mad at me? Because she felt like I used her?" Tai pointed out.  
"Yeah, but this is different," Matt encouraged.  
"I guess," Tai sighed. "Why did she get so mad? I mean I understand why, but I can't help to think that she over-reacted," Tai pointed out.  
"Don't you get it!?" Matt asked in shock.  
"Get what?" Tai asked confused.  
"It hurt her more than it should've, but it's become more than that," Matt began. "Now, Sora likes you! And because she does, what you did hurt her more than it would've if she didn't like you!" Matt concluded.  
"Sora? Likes me?!" Tai said in shock.  
"You didn't see it?!" Matt asked even more shocked.  
"No!! That's the way she always is!" Tai complained.  
"I guess you've been concentrating more on Mimi and I than on yourself," Matt shrugged.  
"I still don't think she likes me," Tai concluded as he walked to his next class.   
Unfortunately his next class was with Sora. Tai didn't know what to do. He couldn't concentrate, how could he?! He just hurt his best friend in the whole world! She didn't look like she could concentrate either; she kept on putting her head down like she was going to cry, but held it in. I guess being in the same class, as Tai was too much for her to take.   
'I hope I wasn't too hard on him yesterday,' Sora thought to herself. "Only if he knew how much it hurt me, only if he knew...'She kept on repeating to herself.  
It seemed like forever but the bell finally rang. It was time to go to the last period of the day.  
'Okay one more class Tai, just one more class...'Tai kept on repeating to himself.   
Tai sat all alone during that class. But now that Matt and Mimi were going out, Matt sat beside Mimi. Throughout the whole class Matt and Mimi talked. Tai wished he knew what they were talking about, but for some reason he thought that they were talking about him. I guess it was because Mimi kept on looking back at him, but hey, it could just be because she was still mad at him for hurting Sora the way that he did. Tai was able to concentrate better in this class, because Sora wasn't in this one. This class went by faster than the others did. Finally the bell rang. It was time to go home.  
"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Tai yelled out as he closed the door behind him.  
"Oh, hi Tai," Mrs. Kamiya replied a little surprised. "I thought you'd be coming home a little later," Mrs. Kamiya pointed out.  
"What made you think that?" Tai asked in confusion.  
"It's just that you've been coming home later and going out a lot lately," Mrs. Kamiya concluded. Tai was silent.  
"Oh...well...I'm just a little tired today that's all," Tai said trying not to think of Sora.  
"Okay, dinner will be in a few hours, so if you have anything to catch up on you can do it now," Mrs. Kamiya suggested.  
"Sure Mom," Tai replied. 'Was she talking about Sora?' Tai thought to himself. 'Nah, I'm just getting paranoid,' Tai concluded as he made his way up to his room.  
RING! RING!  
Tai picked up the phone. "Hello?" Tai spoke into the phone.  
"Hey Tai!" The person replied.  
"Oh, hi Matt," Tai sighed.  
"What? You were expecting someone else?" Matt teased.  
"Don't even go there," Tai replied trying not to hang up the phone.  
"Tai, you know she is never going to call you," Matt began.  
"Matt-" Tai interrupted.  
"No Tai! You listen!" Matt interrupted in annoyance. Tai was silent. "Listen to me, you are not going to stay by the phone, go home early, and totally ignore Sora for the rest of your life!" Matt continued. "You are going to call her, you are going to try to talk to her at school, you are going to make some sort of effort to make things better, she deserves that!" Matt concluded.  
"But...she hates me..." Tai replied silently.  
"So?!" Matt complained. "Do you actually think by not calling her, talking to her, and ignoring her at school, is going to make her like you anymore?" Matt pointed out.  
"I don't know," Tai replied in a giving up tone.  
"You don't even like her, do you Tai?" Matt sighed.  
"No, I don't," Tai replied sadly.  
"Well, this is going to be tough," Matt began. "You best friend in the whole world likes you, and you hurt her, but you don't like her," Matt continued. "How do you make it up to her?" Matt concluded.  
"I don't know, I don't know," Tai whined.  
"Neither do I, all I can say is, don't ignore her or pretend nothing happened, or just hope she'll get over it," Matt advised.  
"Alright man," Tai replied.  
"Bye," Matt sighed.   
"See ya tomorrow," Tai replied. They both hung up the phone.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Tai didn't get much sleep the night before, he stayed up all night thinking about what Matt and his Mom said. He really wanted to make things better with Sora, he just didn't know how.  
'I got to talk to Mimi,' Tai thought. 'If I can't make Mimi understand what happened, then I'll never be able to make Sora understand what happened.' Tai concluded.  
"Mimi!" Tai yelled across the hall. Mimi heard Tai and started to walk away. "Mimi! I got to talk to you!" Yelled out again this time following Mimi. Tai caught up to her, and tapped her shoulder.  
"Mimi, please," Tai pleaded still panting. Mimi turned around.  
"You have until lunch finishes," Mimi replied.  
"Thank you," Tai sighed. They both sat down on an empty table far away from where Matt or Sora were sitting.  
"Look, I'm sorry for what I did to Sora-" Tai began.  
"Then why don't you tell her that!" Mimi interrupted.  
"I would, but I can't even talk to her," Tai complained. "I couldn't even talk to you, until now," Tai pointed out. Mimi was silent.  
"Try harder," Mimi concluded and left.   
Tai just sat there surprised at the answer. He thought she'd have something more helpful to say, but being Sora's best friend how could he blame her.  
Tai couldn't concentrate on the rest of his classes; he couldn't stop thinking about what Mimi said. First he couldn't stop thinking about what Matt and his mother said, but now when he was trying to do something about it, his only way to Sora shot him down! Tai was at a dead end. Finally the day was over, and Tai went straight home.  
When Tai got home he didn't do his usual "Mom, Dad I'm home" routine. He just went straight to his room. Tai opened his door.  
"Hi Tai!" Kari greeted him with a smile.  
"Oh Geez Kari! You gotta stop popping out of nowhere like that," Tai replied panting.  
"Oh, sorry," Kari giggled. "So, I've noticed you've been coming home on time lately," Kari pointed out.  
"Yeah, well, your not the only one who noticed," Tai replied thinking of his Mom.  
"Is it Sora?" Kari asked calmly.  
"Yeah, yeah it is..." Tai sighed.  
"Do you like her?" Kari asked.  
"No!" Tai replied a little surprised at the question. "And that has nothing to do about it," Tai pointed out.  
"Huh?! It has everything to do about it Tai!" Kari replied a little surprised. "She likes you, and you hurt her, but your saying whether you like her or not has nothing to do about it?!" Kari pointed out still surprised.  
"Your right Kari," Tai sighed. "I'm sorry, It's just that I'm still upset about not knowing what to do about it," Tai concluded.  
"What do you mean?" Kari asked in confusion.  
"It's just that, I've tried everything to make her talk to me, but she still won't talk to me," Tai whined.  
"Tai, it's only been two days, try harder," Kari suggested.  
"Try harder? What do you mean?" Tai asked in confusion.  
"Well send her notes in class, write a letter and put it in her locker, call her and leave messages is she won't talk to you, do what you must Tai!" Kari advised.  
"Where do you learn all this?" Tai asked surprised. "Is it a special course or something? Can I apply?" Tai said still in shock.  
Kari giggled. "No," Kari began as she made her way to the door. "It's something built in every girls mind," Kari concluded and left.  
Tai just laughed and thought about what Kari said. He was still surprised that Kari knew what to do, and he didn't. So he spent the rest of the night thinking about what everyone told him, and writing his letters to put in her locker, and in her mailbox. He even spent some time writing emails to her. He did that all night until he fell asleep on his desk with his head down.  



	7. Chapter 7

Digimon   
Soccer is a Game of Love  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Tai got to school early the next day so he could put a letter in Sora's locker. He also tried to get to class early so he could put a note in Sora's desk. As for her other classes, he got someone who was in her class, to put the note in her desk for him. When he had a class with her, he kept on sending her notes, and he also tried talking to her. Nothing worked.  
"He'll never understand how much it kills me to ignore him like this," Sora began. "But he'll never understand how much he hurt me," Sora concluded.  
"He does understand Sora," Mimi pointed out.  
"Oh so now your on his side," Sora whined.  
"You don't know what your talking about, he tried to talk to me about you, but I ignored him too, except for this one time," Mimi continued.  
"Oh? What one time?" Sora asked in curiosity.  
"Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything, I was still kinda harsh on him," Mimi assured her.  
"Okay, that's good," Sora sighed.  
"Sora, I hope to don't mind me saying this but..." Mimi paused.   
"But what?" Sora asked in confusion.  
"But I don't think that you should ignore Tai forever," Mimi concluded.  
"I won't ignore him forever," Sora replied.  
"Really? When then?" Mimi asked in curiosity.  
"Well I don't have deadlines for these things..." Sora replied trying to make up an excuse.  
"Sora," Mimi said as she gave her the eyebrow.  
"It's just until I'm ready to talk to him again, okay?" Sora replied sadly.  
"Alright, let's just hope he doesn't lock himself out of your life by then," Mimi sighed as she walked to class. Sora was silent.  
  
"I'm just about ready to give up Matt," Tai complained. "I just don't know what to do anymore," Tai sighed.  
"Aww, don't give up Tai, that won't make it better," Matt said trying to encourage his friend.  
"Yeah, like what I'm doing is making a difference anyway," Tai pointed out.  
"Well giving up won't do any better," Matt complained.  
"Well it's a whole lot easier," Tai concluded.  
"Look, it's only been a day since you put on this "try harder" act, give it more time," Matt suggested.  
"Alright," Tai agreed.  
"Don't be like that Tai," Matt whined.  
"Like what?" Tai asked in confusion.  
"Whenever I say, "give it more time" or something like that, you just say "alright" it's like your doing me a favor or something!" Matt yelled in annoyance.  
"Well, that's how it all started right?" Tai pointed out.  
"Don't be smart with me Kamiya! You know what I mean," Matt yelled.  
"Not really," Tai whined.  
"Maybe I should repeat myself for the hearing impaired" Matt said sarcastically. " What I'm saying, don't do it 'cause I'm saying "give it another shot," do it 'cause you know it's the right thing to do," Matt concluded.  
"Your right Matt, I just never really looked at it like that," Tai sighed. "Thanks man," Tai smiled.  
"No problem, and get some sleep," Matt teased.  
"I'll try," Tai grinned. Then the bell rang, and Tai went home.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya heard Tai close the door behind him. "You're home early again," Mrs. Kamiya teased.  
"That's right Mom," Tai sighed.  
"That's 3 days in a row, you're on a roll!" Mrs. Kamiya continued.  
"Mom, not now please," Tai replied as he made his way to his room.  
He opened the door and threw his bag on the floor, and threw himself on the bed.  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
"Come in," Tai yelled. It was his Dad. "Oh hey Dad, what's up?" Tai said greeting his father.  
"Oh nothing really," Mr. Kamiya replied as he looked around his room.  
"I know you, you want to tell me something, don't you?" Tai teased as he sat up.  
"Well, yeah actually," Mr. Kamiya started. "It's about so-"   
"Dad! Don't start with the Sora thing, Mom naggs me enough about her!" Tai interrupted.  
"Huh? I was going to ask about your soccer," Mr. Kamiya replied.  
"Okay...what about soccer?" Tai asked in curiosity.  
"It's just that I noticed you haven't touched your soccer ball in awhile," Mr. Kamiya continued as he stared at the dusty soccer ball in the corner of Tai's room.  
"Oh...yeah," Tai mumbled.   
"And your soccer championships is in two days," Mr. Kamiya concluded.  
"Yeah...well...I just haven't had the time lately," Tai replied trying to make up an excuse.  
"Oh I see, that's why you've been laying in bed all week," Mr. Kamiya questioned.  
"Dad, what are you trying to say?" Tai asked giving up on excuses.  
"Nothing that I'm going to tell you, I want you to figure it out son," Mr. Kamiya concluded, and with that he left.  
'Why does everyone do that to me?!' Tai thought to himself. "Now, what did Dad mean by that?" Tai continued to think. "Hmmm...I'll just ask Matt, he's better at this than I am,' Tai concluded.  
"Hey Matt," Tai greeted his buddy.  
"Hey Tai, what's up?" Matt asked.  
"Well it's this thing that my Dad told me, I don't get it," Tai began.  
"Tai, there's a lot of things you don't get when it comes to that part of life," Matt pointed out.  
"Not now Matt, I'm serious," Tai replied.  
"Whoa, you really are," Matt replied surprised.  
"Okay, my Dad was telling me how I don't touch my soccer ball, and he was also reminding me that the championships is in two days," Tai continued. "I told him that I was just tired, but he said that I was laying in bed all week," Tai concluded.  
"You don't get what he was trying to say?!" Matt asked still surprised.  
"No..." Tai mumbled.  
"Geez...what he's saying is that the soccer ball represents all the times you spent with Sora, and now that you don't play with the soccer ball anymore-" Matt began.  
"Oh!! So you're saying that I don't play with Sora anymore!" Tai interrupted.  
"Huh?! That's not it!" Matt replied in annoyance. "Anyway...what I was saying was now that you don't play with the soccer ball anymore it's like your forgetting about Sora," Matt concluded.  
"Oh! I get it! How about the championship thing?" Tai asked eagerly.  
"Do I have to do everything!?" Matt complained. "What your Dad is saying is that on Friday, which is the day of the championships, would be the best day to make things better with Sora," Matt concluded.  
"Do you think he's right?" Tai asked.  
"Who cares what I think!!! It's what you think that counts!! And it's how you act on it that gets you the gold!!" Matt yelled in annoyance.  
"Whaokay..." Tai said surprised and scared.   
"Look Kamiya, don't you ever wonder why you never seem to know the answers to things that fall under this category?" Matt asked trying to make a point.  
"I just think you know all the answers, 'cause you're in this with my Dad, Mom, Sora, Mimi, and even Kari!!" Tai began to loose it. "Your all against me in this game called LOVE!" Tai continued. "And you're all trying to find a way to make me feel bad about this Sora thing," Tai concluded.  
"You're loosing it Tai," Matt pointed out.  
"I know, I know, I just don't know if I can take anymore of this Sora thing," Tai replied.  
"The end is coming Tai, I know it," Matt said trying to make Tai feel better.  
"That's only 'cause you're in this," Tai teased.  
"Give it up!" Matt sighed.  
"Ugh... anyway I gotta go see ya," Tai sighed giving up.  
"Bye Tai," Matt answered as he hung up.  
Tai exited his room and found Kari spook him once again outside his door. But this time, he wasn't scared at all.  
"Yeah Kari?" Tai sighed not happy at all.  
"Tai... I've never seen you like this. I know that loosing Sora is killing you and don't even try to deny it!" Kari replied quickly not giving a chance for Tai to interrupt.  
"Whatever..." Tai sighed while walking passed Kari.  
"Tai..." Kari whispered to herself.  
Tai had a short snack in the kitchen silently and went to bed after.  



	8. Chapter 8

Digimon   
Soccer is a Game of Love  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next morning at school...  
  
Tai was still silent during his first period class. He sat and did his work quietly. He might have been silent but he couldn't seem to stop staring at Sora but he was cautious and made sure she didn't catch him staring.  
That whole day he was silent even after school when he walked home. Matt tried to talk to him but he didn't listen or answer any of his questions. He just said "I'll figure it out on my own" and departed home. He arrived early again and his mom was extremely concerned.  
"Tai, you're early again," his mom replied not that surprised.  
"Yeah...guess so," Tai sighed as he walked slowly to his room.  
"Tai come down here please," Mrs. Kamiya asked politely. "Come sit on the couch," Mrs. Kamiya asked again softly.  
Tai sat down and knew it was about Sora. "Yes mom?" Tai asked.  
Kari was peeking from the stairs and was listening.  
"Tai, what's on your mind?" his mom asked concerned.  
"To be honest, it's totally blank," Tai chuckled a little.  
"I don't think so. Ever since your fight with Sora, you've never been the same loyal happy, cheerful Tai I know," Mrs. Kamiya answered.  
"What are you trying to say mom?" Tai dragged his words.  
"I'm saying," his mom began. "Whatever you've lost, is what makes you loyal, happy and cheerful," his mom smiled as she kissed him on the forehead. She left to her room.  
"Geez, how come I never can get these cliffhangers," Tai pouted.  
Kari came down and sighed. "Tai... it's Sora who makes you happy and cheerful," Kari answered.  
"Yeah...right," Tai rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Go to your room," Tai ordered refusing to hear the rest.  
"Tai... your crest is glowing," Kari blurted out fast and then ran up to her room.  
Tai looked at his crest and it wasn't glowing. "Glowing? That's a good one," Tai shook his head.   
During dinner, Tai still was incredibly silent. Everyone was eating. Tai stared at the empty seat that Sora sat in when she was there. He shook himself out of it and finished up. After, he took his soccer ball and took at walk to the park.   
When he got there, he was just kicking the ball around, scoring it in the net. He hasn't played in a long time, and he thought that he should have at least one practice before the match tomorrow.  
'What are these people talking about? I don't like Sora?!' Tai thought to himself. As he played, he was remembering all the times he spent playing soccer with Sora. At certain points, he laughed and chuckled at the memory. But he could never get himself to believe that he liked Sora. I guess it was because he was concentrating on how to make things better with Sora, than how he actually felt about her. He was still practicing how to score into the net.  
"Okay Tai, last shot before you go home," Tai told himself. Then he looked at the sky. "Or at least before it rains..." Tai sighed.  
As Tai was getting ready to shoot the soccer ball, he started to have flash backs of the time when he was asking Sora to the movies.   
"Here's the deal," Sora continued. "If you get this shot in, I'll go, if you don't then I simply won't go with you," Sora concluded.  
"Hmm...a challenge," Tai grinned. "Deal," Tai replied nodding his head in agreement.  
Tai began to think that this was real, but actually he was just in real deep thought. It was like a, walking in your sleep situation.  
"Oh do me one favor?" Sora asked before he began.  
"What is that?" Tai asked in curiosity.  
"Don't cry too hard," Sora teased.  
"We'll see who cries in the end," Tai grinned. Tai looked at the ball and the net. He stood there looking for a good angle. 'Knowing Sora, which way would she go?' Tai asked himself. Then he smiled. 'Here goes nothing' He sighed. He took the shot.  
Tai also took the shot in real life, he was just so consumed in his flash back, he thought it was real.  
It was going...going...going...and...hit the post...but missed.  
At that moment Tai snapped out of it, and shook his head back and forth. When Tai realized it was only a flash back, he kicked the ball so far then, fell straight to his knees and started to cry.  
"SORA!!!" Tai yelled aimlessly. "SORA!! I'M SO SORRY SORA!!!" Tai continued to cry. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SORA!!!" Tai yelled between sobs. After about 15 minutes of crying Tai eventually calmed himself down.   
"I have to tell Sora," Tai sobbed. "...But how? She won't talk to me..." Tai continued. He thought about it for awhile. But before he could think of anything, it started to rain. Tai ran to the place where Sora and him went when it rained.  
"Everything reminds me of Sora!" Tai whined. "I guess that proves what I've been missing all this time. Then I threw it away," Tai concluded sadly.  
Tai walked home quietly and without word. He was silent all the way. When he got home, he decided to call Matt. "Matt..." Tai dragged his voice.  
"What?" Matt asked calmly.  
"I think... I think I'm falling in love," Tai stuttered his words.  
"With who?" Matt asked with wide eyes.  
"... Sora," Tai sighed.  
"Damn," Matt groaned. "Are you trying to make me feel bad?!" Matt yelled. "Like... geez, why didn't you tell me sooner?!?" Matt continued. "I wouldn't have said that stuff after church if you said you like her, I would of left you two alone to develop your friendship into love but no," Matt continued.  
"No no no I figured it out right now at the park," Tai sighed once again.  
"........."   
"Hello?" Tai asked.  
"YOU IDIOT!" Matt yelled over the phone. "Okay, okay... lemme get this straight. You fell in love with Sora and only figured it out now?" Matt asked trying to understand the situation.  
"Yeah pretty much," Tai replied casually. "But I love her so much, I don't know what to do," Tai begged for a suggestion.  
"I'll talk to her tomorrow okay?" Matt suggested.  
"Okay..." Tai sighed. "Anyway, I gotta go I have to eat dinner," Tai concluded worried.  
"Okay, bye Tai," Matt sighed feeling sorry for Tai.  
Tai went downstairs for dinner. Tai sat down and ate silently.  
"Tai, are you okay?" Mrs. Kamiya asked her son.  
"No...I'm afraid not," Tai sighed gathering enough courage to say more. "It's Sora," Tai continued.  
"Oh... I see," Mrs. Kamiya was a little surprised that he admitted it so easily.  
"What about Sora?" Mr. Kamiya asked curiously.  
"All this time when I was hanging out with her, coming home late for her, I was too occupied to realize that I... fell in love with her," Tai concluded with his face down not looking at his parents.  
Mr. And Mrs. Kamiya just smiled at Tai's worry. "Don't worry Tai, tomorrow at the soccer game, you can apologize," Mrs. Kamiya suggested.  
"But she won't listen to me, not even talk," Tai backfired with another worry.  
"Tai, if she really loves you back, she'll listen and maybe answer," Mr. Kamiya answered solemnly.  
"What if she still doesn't listen," Tai still worried.  
"She will, I know it," Kari smiled at Tai.  
Tai smiled at his family trying to cheer up. After dinner, Tai walked up to his room and thought for a very long while. Kari not too long after entered his room.  
"Tai? Try not to worry," Kari sighed after she sat beside him.  
"I just can't," Tai groaned annoyed.  
"Oh well, get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow," Kari smiled then went to her room.  
Tai took Kari suggestion and slept. But had a dream of the soccer game.   
Tai's team won and Sora began to run right after the game for some reason. He thought she was just didn't want to stay there so he continued to cheer with his team. But he could hear what she was saying even though she was so far away already. She was saying: "So he really doesn't love me." "He really did use me."   
This haunted Tai and he woke up in cold sweat. "No..." Tai panted. "I can't lose her," Tai gasped as he woke up and got ready for school.  



	9. Chapter 9

Digimon   
Soccer is a Game of Love  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Tai went down to eat breakfast and saw Kari leave right before he was able to say goodbye. But he saw a note on the breakfast table. It read:  
Good luck with Sora tonight!  
- Kari   
"Thanks Kari," Tai whispered to himself.  
Tai finished up quickly and headed for school. The whole day, Sora and him were quiet. Matt and Mimi on the other hand tried to talk to Sora.  
"Sora, when will you talk to Tai?" Matt asked in annoyance.  
"When I'm ready," Sora pouted while she turned her head.  
"Well there's something I want you to know," Matt started. "Tai's always been calling me and after all I've seen, he'd die for you," Matt concluded in her head before he left for his locker. Sora thought for a while about what Matt said and just left slightly after.  
Matt approached to Tai and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry I gave her something to think about. Now the rest is up to you," Matt patted him on the back and left to get ready for the soccer game tonight. Tai also left for home and got ready for the game. He opened his front door in his apartment and walked in sighing.  
"Tai? You better hurry for the game, it's in 2 hours!" Mrs. Kamiya informed him as he walked up to his room.  
"Yeah I know," Tai moaned on his way up. Tai took a quick shower and came out wearing his soccer uniform.   
2 hours later...  
"And here's the soccer game of the year!" The stadium announcer announced. "It's Taichi Kamiya's Team versus Sora Takenouchi's Team. Who ever wins this match will move on the provincial championship. And here we go with the first period," The announcer continued. "Sora will have a hard time after hearing devastating news about she being used by Tai. This game is all she has left to look forward to. And here's Sora's team entering the stadium," the announcer concluded. "And here's Tai's team."  
"And here goes the buzzer!" The second announcer pointed out. The game began, the girls were full of energy.   
"Wow! Sora's team is full of energy!" The announcer yelled.  
"Yeah, they really want to win this game!" The second announcer agreed.  
"Tai's team is also glowing with energy!" The announcer cheered.  
"Yes, but look at Tai," The second announcer pointed out. "He doesn't look like his normal self," The second announcer concluded.  
"Hmm...he must have a lot on his mind," The announcer replied.  
  
The first period no one scored a goal and the score was 0-0.   
"Wow! First period went by real fast, but no goals," The announcer said in disappointment.  
"Yeah, it's like the captains are trying not to hurt eachother or something," The second announcer replied in confusion.  
"Oh well, we'll see about that," The announcer responded.  
"Alright here goes the buzzer for second period!" The second announcer yelled.  
BUZZ!!  
The game went on for awhile. It was going even faster than first period. The crowds' heads were turning left to right, their eyes following the ball and the players every move.  
"Tai... I don't know what to do now," Matt panted.  
"Yeah... we're tied now 2-2," Izzy gasped for air.  
"It's going to be okay guys, just keep on playing your hardest! It's almost over," Tai replied trying to encourage his team.  
On the girls side of the field...  
"Sora...I can't take it anymore..." One of the members panted.  
"It's alright girls...one more period..." Sora pointed out.  
The game continued for quite a while.   
"The last period is under way with 10 seconds to go. Sora's team has the ball. She's going... going... oh she looses it with 5 seconds left. The ball rolls to... Tai?!? Tai shoots the ball all the way from defense. 5...4...3...2... Tai gets a goal! 1... BUZZ! Tai's team wins!" The announcer yelled.  
"Taichi Kamiya's team goes to the provincials!" The second announcer cheered.  
Tai remembered what his dream was and looked at Sora who was trying comfort her team. Tai watched her as she tried to stop some of her teammates from crying. Tai decided that he should take his chances and talk to her now, even if it meant doing that infront of her teammates.  
Tai walked over to Sora. "Sora good game," Tai cheered extending his hand out.  
Sora looked at him, and then his hand. "I thought I told you not to talk to me Kamiya," Sora replied turning her head, and started to walk the other direction.  
"I don't care what you said Sora!" Tai began.   
Sora stopped walking.   
"I can't take this anymore! I need to let you know how I feel," Tai yelled after her.  
Sora turned around to look at Tai's face. Sora had small tears running down her cheeks.  
"Then why did you do it Tai! Why did you use me the way you did!!" Sora yelled angrily.  
"I didn't mean to Sora, you know I would never hurt you," Tai replied softly.  
"Then why, why'd you do it Tai?" Sora started to run away.  
He ran after her. "SORA!" Tai yelled as he jumped on her.  
Everyone sitting in the stands, practically the whole town gasped. Even the ones on watching on t.v.  
"Huh? What is Kamiya doing?" the announcer yelled in the mic.  
"So much for not trying to hurt eachother," the second announcer added.  
"Let go of me Taichi! Didn't I tell you not to talk to me!" Sora yelled as she struggled to get away.  
"Sora I'm sorry!" Tai yelled trying to overpower her words.  
Sora stopped and looked at him. "Why'd you do it Tai?" Sora asked as she began to stand up.  
"I did it for Matt," Tai replied.  
"Yeah, you used me to get to Mimi, then told Matt how to impress her," Sora answered with watery eyes.  
"I already told you I didn't mean it that way!" Tai assured her.  
"Well it sure felt like that in this case!" Sora yelled back at Tai. "At least you succeeded," Sora told him.  
"No, I made one mistake," Tai said still on her. "I fell in love with you," Tai concluded.  
"Ugh... you're just confused loving me. I mean look, when I had dinner at your place, I humiliated you from that question your mom asked me, what more humiliation do you want from me?" Sora asked.  
"I'd rather be humiliated for that rest of my life then live it knowing I've hurt you. My heart burns seeing you like this," Tai answered.  
Sora started to cry looking at Tai who spoke so sincerely.   
"Why... why didn't you say anything?" Sora started after she regained her composure.  
"I was too busy realizing what Matt wanted and didn't realize what I wanted," Tai tried to make her understand.  
"What's that?" Sora asked.  
"I wanted the one who I always looked forward to see every morning in school, the one person who when I look at her I can't resist but smile in astonishment, the one who would make my heart melt, the one I would die for," Tai confessed his feelings. "I even like it when you whack me at the back of my head," Tai said smiling.  
"Oh Tai!" Sora started to cry as she hugged him close.  
They stayed hugging for quite a while crying in eachothers arms.  
"That's it Tai! Good for you!" Matt mumbled to himself as he nodded his head from the stands.  
Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya just smiled at their son. Kari was cheering!  
Sora and Tai then stopped crying a little then pulled back and looked at eachother. They leaned closer and closer to eachother and gave eachother a passionate kiss.   
"GO TAI!!!" Kari cheered as loud as she could.  
"Oh my goodness, the two captains are kissing I don't believe this!" the announcer was shocked at the sight.  
Sora and Tai stopped and looked at eachother again.  
"Well Tai, looks like your going to the championship," Sora smiled at him.  
"Yeah..." Tai started to grin. "Don't cry too hard," Tai chuckled a little.  
Sora whacked him at the back of his head again.   
"God I love it when you do that," Tai laughed.  
They hugged again and they were laughing. They walked to the place where Matt and Mimi were.  
"Hey guys!" Matt greeted them.  
"Hey!" Tai replied smiling.  
"Congratulations!" Mimi nodded her head at them.  
"Thanks," Sora smiled at Mimi.  
"Want me to walk you home Sora?" Tai offered.  
"Sure," Sora replied.  
The day ended and everyone went home. On the way, Tai and Sora laughed and talked all the way to Sora's place.  
"Well, thanks for walking me," Sora thanked Tai before he left.  
"No prob," Tai tried to act tuff.  
Tai leaned and placed a light kiss on her lips.  
"I still can't believe we did that in front of, well...the whole town," Sora laughed.  
"Me neither," Tai laughed along. "See you on Monday...girlie," Tai laughed.  
Sora hit him once again. "That sounds weird..." Sora whined.  
"Okay sorry...bye," Tai replied as he kissed her again.  
"Bye," Sora replied. Then Tai headed home.  
Tai arrived home so tired that he didn't hear his family's questions. Instead he just smiled and sighed.  
"Aww c'mon leave him alone," Kari complained.   
"Yeah we'll just bug him tomorrow..." Mr. Kamiya said grinning. Tai went up to his room and looked at his desk. He went into his bed and stared at the ceiling.  
"I love you Sora, thank you for giving me another chance..." Tai dragged his words as he started to fall asleep. Tai slept well, knowing he finally found his perfect match.  
  
THE END  
  
  
Valerie Rodriguez:  
Thank you for reading our first Digimon fanfic. I'm not sure  
how many more my brother and I are going to write together, but you can  
count on me writing a few more of these. I hope you enjoyed reading  
this story, coz we (or I at least) enjoyed writing it. Feel free to   
read and/or review our story as many times as you want.  
- Gemini  
  
Francis Rodriguez:  
Thank you for reading this story which me and my sister worked   
hard to finish. We spent most of our summer writing this fanfic which  
is dedicated to taiora fans and mimato fans. Like my partner said,   
we might not be writing more digimon fics together but we will be   
writing a few more individually. So once again thanks for taking   
the time to read. And please don't hesitate to review.  
- Gemini 


End file.
